


Not the End of the World

by moonhueis



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, POV Female Character, Strong Female Characters
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhueis/pseuds/moonhueis
Summary: Genç bir kızın hayatta dair kalmış azıcık umut ve hayalleriyle çıktığı bu yolda yaşadığı olayları konu almaktadır.Kurgu ismi Katy Perry'nin yeni çıkan Smile albümde yer alan şarkıdan ilham alınmıştır.
Relationships: Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Son Hak/Yona, Soo-Won (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Başlamadan önce bir şey söylemek istiyordum. Kurguda kendimin eklemiş olduğu iki karakterler bulunmakta ve mangadan spoiler olacak. Bu yüzden mangayı okumak isteyen ve spoiler almak istemeyen bu kurguyu okumazsa iyi eder çünkü kurguyu okuyup sonra “Neden spoiler veriyorsun!” gibi yorumlar okumak istemiyorum.
> 
> İkinci olarak bu kurgu ana kurgudan pek kopmadan yazılan bir kurgu bu yüzden normal kurgudan birçok şey göreceksiniz. Soo-won yine kral İl'i öldürerek tahtın başına filan geçti bunların hepsi bu yazmış olduğum kurguda da bu şekilde geçiyor. Zaten zamanla ben yazdıkça, siz de okudukça neler eklediğimi göreceksiniz. Tekrar söylüyorum, tamamen gerçek kurgudan kopmasam da bazı şeyleri ben ekledim ve kurgu bunların üzerinde ilerleyecek bunu bilerek okuyun lütfen.
> 
> Üçüncüsü, seviyesiz yorumlar ve “ne zaman yeni bölüm gelecek?” tarzı yorumlar görmek istemiyorum yazınca yayınlıyorum siz de okursunuz o zaman. Seviyesiz olmadığı sürece her türlü saygılı ve güzel yorumlara açığım.
> 
> Bu konularda da anlaştığımıza göre iyi okumalar. Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum :)

Nefes nefese ellerini dizlerinin üzerine koyarak, azıcık olsa ciğerlerine düzgün bir hava yolu sağlamak, kulaklarında atmakta olan kalbinin çarpma hızını azaltmak için ağzından aldığı derin nefesi burnundan vermeye çalışıyordu fakat çok fazla yorulmuştu bu nedenle nefeslerini düzene sokma çabaları tam bir fiyasko ile suçlandığını fark ettiğinde kısaca bir siktir çekip, varlığını kaybetmek umuduyla ara sokaklardan birine girip, kaybolmak için gölgelerin arasına saklandı.

Yaşadığı hayatın zorluğuna katlanamayıp kaçmıştı. Uzun zamandır durmaksızın koşuyordu adrenalin hormonun da etkisiyle nefes alışverişi, nabzı ve kalbinin atış hızı normalden çok daha fazlaydı.

Oradan çok uzun zamandır kaçmak istiyordu fakat daha önce bunu yapması imkansızdı işte bu yüzden ancak on yedi yaşına geldiğinde kaçma cüretini gösterebilmişti.

Gölgelerin arasına saklanan beden yaşadıklarını düşününce aniden beyninde bir şimşek çaktığını hissetti.

“Şimdi ne olacak?” sorusu beyninin her bir hücresine büyük bir hızla yayılırken, içinde ister istemez bir endişe tohumunun yeşerme başladı.

Bu iyi değildi. Hem de hiç iyi değildi.

Bu kadar gelmişti. Geri giderse onun için hiç iyi şeyler olmazdı. Tekrar oraya, o cehenneme dönmek istediği son şey bile değildi. Oraya dönmek demek, ölüm fermanını imzalamak demekti.

Oraya dönmeye niyeti yoktu. Üzerinde olan ince, eski kıyafetler ile Ocak ayının dondurucu ayazında ölmeyi tercih ederdi.

Bir süre daha orada durmanın daha iyi olduğunu düşündüğü için orada gölgelerde saklamayı tercih etti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darüşşifa: Eskiden hastaneler için söylenirdi. Tabii, zamanla bu kelimenin yerini şimdi kullandığımız hastane kelimesi aldı. Kurguda da zaman geçmişte geçtiği için böyle küçük bir eski kelimenin, kurguda iyi duracağını düşündüm.
> 
> Yorumlarınızı ve kudos butonuna basarak bana destek vermenizi umuyorum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destek ve yorumlarınızı bekliyorum :)

Orada kalmanın yeterli olduğunu hissettiğinde hızlıca ayağa kalkıp, girdiği gölgelerin tersi yönünde yürüyerek bulunduğu alandan çıktı. Uzun zamandır böylesine uzun bir koşu yapmadığı için oldukça yorulmuştu fakat şu an bunu düşünecek bir zamanda ve durumda değildi. Şu an düşünmesi gereken çok farklı sorunları vardı.

Aklında geceyi nerede geçireceğine dair, kendisine göre çok önemli olan birkaç soru vardı.

Bu eski ve ince kıyafetlerle Ocak ayının ayazını bir gece bile olsun geçiremezdi. Kaçmak için bu kadar uğraşmışken, ayazın öldürücü soğuğunda ölmek istediği son şey bile değildi. Ölümden korktuğundan değildi. O cehennemden kurtulamıyor adına bu kadar uğraştıktan sonra özgürlüğünün tadını biraz olsun bile çıkaramadan, yalnızca soğuk yüzünden ölmek gibi saçma sapan bir olay yaşamak istemiyordu.

Boğazı ve ağzı fena halde kurumuştu, bu yüzden tükürük bezleri, tamamen işlevini yitirmiş bir durumdaydı. Aynı zamanda çok acıkmıştı fakat şu an susuzluğu, açlığından çok daha fazla önemliydi. Yalnızca su içerse bile bir süre aç yaşabilirdi.

Ölmek onun için büyük bir kayıp olurdu hayatta dair azıcık kalan umut ve hayalleri yüzünden kaçmıştı. Dayanamadığı, artık daha iyi bir hayat sürmek için tüm bunları yapmıştı. Ölürse, başta kadere, sonra olup olmadığını bile bilmediği Tanrı'yla büyük bir kavgası olacaktı.

Derin bir nefes verip, bir adım attığında bacakları daha fazla vücudunu taşıyamadığından yolun ortasına düştü. Kafasını yere çok sert çarptığı için bilinci kapanırken, birkaç insan ne olduğunu merak etse de genel olarak insanlar pek oralı olmadı.

Onun zavallı görüntüsü insanların ona acımasını sağlarken, aniden bir genç kız yere düşenin yanına koştu. Dizlerinin üzerine çöküp, yerde baygın bedene baktığında aslında yere düşen kişinin de kendisi gibi kız olduğunu gördü. Üzerinde olan eski, ince ve kirli erkek kıyafetlerine bakıp iç geçirdiği sırada, biri attan inip, baygın bedene bakan kıza bakarak ne olduğunu sorduğunda; genç kız ona seslenen adama bakmak için kafasını kaldırarak, ona bakan bedene bakarak soruyu yanıtladı.

“Bilmiyorum fakat görünen o ki; düştüğü sırada kafasını yere sert çarpmış. Hâlâ yaşıyor ama vücudunun pek bir iyi durumda olduğunu düşünmüyorum.” diyerek açıklama yaptığında, yakışıklı adam hızlıca eğilerek, yerde baygın bedeni kucakladı. Kız ona bakarken, genç çocuk konuşamaya başladı.

“Nereden geldiği hakkında bir bilgin var mı?” genç kız soruya kafasını olumsuz sallayarak cevap verdi. “Hayır, aksine ilk kez görüyorum fakat onu tedavi etmek için darüşşifaya götürebiliriz.” dediğinde genç çocuk kafasını salladı. Genç çocuk, hemen bir at arabasını para karşılığı ödünç alarak darüşşifaya doğru yola koyuldu. Genç kız, baygın bedenin yanında at arabasının içinde oturuyorken, yakışıklı genç adam ise atı sürüyordu. “Bu arada, ismin ne?” genç kız merakla sordu. Daha önce hiç böylesine yakışıklı ve gizemli birini görmemişti. “Benim adım Won.” demişti çocuk ve başka bir şey söylemedi. Kız ise at arabasında baygın yatan kıza bakarak iç geçirdi. Baygın beden gerçekten çok kötü bir haldeydi.

Çok zayıf görünüyordu, üzerinde olan giysilerin eskiliği ve yırtıklığı yaşadığı yerin ne kadar fakir olduğunu gözler önüne seriyordu.

Kısa sürede darüşşifanın önüne geldiklerinde dışarıda olan birkaç gövdeli hızlıca at arabasına geldi. Baygın bedene bakarak yanında oturan güzel genç kıza baktı. Genç kız hızlıca konuşmaya başladı. “Birden bayıldı. Bayıldığı sırada kafasını çok sert vurmuş olmalı. Kafasını vurulduğunu düşündüğüm yerde bir morluk ve şişlik oluşmaya başladı.” genç çocuk kolaylıkla baygın bedeni alarak içeri götürürken, genç kız ve Won birlikte çalışanın ardından içeri girdiler. “Böyle işlerden anlıyor gibisin...” Won baygın bedene yapılan küçük müdahaleye bakarken, adını sormadığı kıza karşı kurduğu cümlenin sonunda büyük bir boşluk olunca kız konuşmaya başladı. "Adım Mei. Ayrıca yalnızca okuduğum kitapların içinde yazdığı kadarını biliyorum. Bu çalışanlar kadar profesyonel değilim.” kısaca konuşarak kendilerine doğru gelen personele baktı.

“Şu an kötü bir şey yok. Şişliği için bir merhem sürdük. Uyanmasını bekliyoruz. Kötü bir şeyi var gibi durmuyor. Uyanınca her şey daha fazla açığa kavuşur.” diyerek gittiğinde, Mei kızın olduğu yere doğru gitti. Hızlıca kızın yanına otururken, bir yandan da kızın güzel yüzünü incelemeye başladı. Ona ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Neden bu halde olduğunu, niçin bu kadar kötü göründüğünü sormak istiyordu. Derin bir nefes verip, geldiği tarafa baktığında, Won'un orada olmadığını gördü.

“Sanırım gitti.” derin bir iç geçirirken mırıldandığı bu cümlenin ardından kısık sesi bir cümle duydu.

“Neredeyim ben?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Baygın kızın kısık sesini duymasıyla ona dönen Mei'yi karşılayan ilk şey, yüzünü acıyla buruşturup eliyle boğazını tutan bir görüntü oldu. Genç kız oturduğu yerde doğulurken konuşmaya başladı. “Ne oldu? İyi misin? Ağrın mı var?” dediğinde karşılığında aldığı cevap; “Su, su içmeye ihtiyacım var.” oldu. Mei ayağa kalkarken, dışarıdan Won içeri girdi elinde yarısından daha az dolu küçük bir kova su, bir de havlu olduğunu gördü. Suyu gören Mei hızlıca kovayı Won'un elinden alıp yeni uyanan kızın yanına gittiğinde, kız tam dolu olmayan kovanın kenarına dudağını koydu ve kana kana su içmeye başladı.

Won başta bu olanları anlamlandıramadıramadığından başta şaşırsa da daha sonra baygın kızın ayrıldığını görünce şaşkınlığı yerini meraka bırakmıştı. Won da Mei ile aynı şeyleri merak ediyordu.

Kovanın içinde olan suyun neredeyse hepsini bitiren genç kız rahatlamış bir şekilde nefes verirken kendisine tuhaf bir şekilde bakan iki çift göz görünce hızlıca gözlerini kucağına koyduğu ellerine çevirmişti. “Üzgünüm, düşüp bayıldığımda sizi uğraştırmış olmalıyım. Gerçekten çok özür dilerim.” diyerek iyice kafasını eğerken Mei konuşmaya başladı. “Sen öyle baygın çaresiz halde yatarken görmezden gelemezdim. İyi misin?” diye sorduğunda aldığı cevap yalnızca basit bir kafa sallamayla onaylama olmuştu.

Tam bu sırada Won konuşmaya başladı. “Ne oldu? Seni bayıltacak kadar ne yaptın?” sorusuna genç kız sessiz kaldı. Bu sırada Won ile Mei parmaklarıyla oynayan ve soruyu yanıtlamayan kızı iyice incelemeye başladılar. Kahverengi gibi gözüken sarı saçları kir içinde kaldığı için tüm canlılığını yitirmişti. Genç kız, Won'un yaşlarındaydı fakat bu hali onu olduğundan daha küçük gösteriyordu.

Kızın cevap vermeyeceğini anlayan Won derin bir nefes vererek, kızın yanında oturup, tekrardan konuşmaya başladı. “Eğer cevap vermezsen sana yardım edemeyiz.” genç kızın ağzından çaresizce kaçan hıçkırık, orada bulunan ikilinin tahmin ettiği ve beklediği bir şey olmadığından oldukça şaşırmışlardı.

Ellerinden başka yere bakmayan kız, acı içinde elini kalbine götürüp, yumruk gibi sıktığında Mei ve Won hızlıca kıza yaklaştı. Won nazik bir şekilde zayıf kızın kemiği hissedilen omzuna dokundu. Kızın zayıflığına şaşırsa da pek belli etmeden konuşmaya başladı. “İyi misin?” ardından Mei hızlıca konuşmaya başladı. “Kalbin mi ağrıyor? Hemen bir doktor çağırayım.” diyerek ayağa kalktığında genç kız hıçkırıklarla kafasını kaldırmadan zayıf eliyle Mei'yi tuttu.

“İ-iyiyim.” hıçkırıklarının arasında zorlukla konuştuktan sonra Mei oturdu bu sırada genç kız elini Mei'nin elinden çekip, iki elini Won'un yanaklarına götürüp yaşlı gözlerle kafasını kaldırıp, Won'a baktı. Won aniden yaşadığı bu durumun şaşkınlığı karşısında ne yapacağını, ne söyleyeceğini bilmezken genç kız hıçkırıklar ve dinmek bilmeyen göz yaşlarıyla bulanık olsa da Won'a bakmaya devam etti.

“Çok acıdı mı?” diyerek konuştu. Won anlamadığı için sessiz kalmıştı. Genç kız elini önce Won'un omzuna, ardından da göğsüne götürdü. Bir süre bekledi, Won'un kalp atışlarını avuç içinde hissedi. Hiçbir şey söylemedi daha sonra kız ellerini çekti, durmak bilemeyen göz yaşları daha da artarken, hıçkırıkları da arttı. Mei ve Won kızın hareketlerini şaşkınlıkla izliyordu tek kelime etmemişlerdi. Yalnızca içli içli acı acı ağlıyor ve hıçkırıyordu. Kendini durduramıyordu. Çok fazla acı vardı kendini durduramıyordu.

Uzun süren ağlama krizinden sonra, genç kız bu konu hakkında ufak bir şey söylemedi. Tüm soruları olmasa da yalnızca birkaç tanesini -kendi işine yarayacak soruları- cevaplamıştı. “Gidecek bir yerim yok. Geldiğim yere dönmek istediğim en son şey bile değil. Oraya dönmektense kendimi öldürürüm daha iyi.” dediğinde Mei ve Won şaşırmışlardı. Birkaç saat önce içli içli ağlayan kızdan eser yoktu. Gözleri fazlasıyla kararlılık vardı. “Adın ne?” şimdiye kadar hiç sormadıkları soruyu Mei sordunca genç kız ela renkli gözlerini Mei'ye çevirip. “Rin.” diyerek gözlerinde olan kararlı tavrını sesine yansımıştı. Rin'in ağlaması durunca, hastaneden ayrılmışlardı şimdi üçü birlikte bir yerde oturmuş, yemek yiyorlardı. “Peki, nerede kalacaksın? Bu kız ayında dışarıda kalamazsın.” dediğinde kız kafasını salladı. “Evet, biliyorum. Bir gezin gibi yaşamak istediğim söylenemez fakat bundan başka bir şansım yokmuş gibi duruyor.” demesinin ardından önünde olan tabağının içinde olan yemekten büyük bir kaşık alarak ağzına koydu.

Uzun zaman sonra boğazından kuru ekmekten başka, sıcak ve lezzetli bir yemek geçmişti. Bu hissin ne olduğunu çoktan unutmuştu. Sanırım beğeni olmalıydı.

Won derin bir nefes vererek konuşmaya başladı. “Gezgin gibi yapabilir misin? Beni yanlış anlama sakın fakat sen bir kadınsın ve ne olacağı-” Won'un sözü, Rin tarafından arka tahtadan duvara attığı bıçak kesmişti. Hızlıca birkaç adam onların oturduğu masaya doğru gelecekken Won'un bir bakışıyla durdu.

“Zayıf görünüyor olabilirim ama ben yalvar yakar da olsa belirli bir süre orduda çalıştım. Savunma konusunda gayet iyiyim. GeunTae-sama tarafından tarafından eğitildim. Zordu, kısa bir süreçti fakat ben hızlı öğrenen biriyim,” dedikten kısa bir süre bekleyip, gülerek konuşmaya devam etti.

“Soowon-sama.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mei şaşkınlıkla karşında oturan adama ve yanında olan kıza bakarken ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Gerçekten o kral Soo-won muydu? Eğer öylese bugün olanlar-

“Ah, yakaladın demek. Nereden anladın?” dediğinde Mei şaşkınlıkla konuşmaya başladı “Nasıl yani? Siz gerçekten Soowon-sama mısınız?” dediğinde Soo-won tatlı bir şekilde gülerek konuşmaya başladı. “Evet fakat sessiz olursanız beni çok mutlu ederseniz çünkü bir kasabayı başıma toplamak için uygun bir zaman için değil.” dediğinde Mei hiçbir şey demeden önüne dönerken aklından neden burada olduğunu geçirirken Rin konuşmaya başladı.

“Peki Soowon-sama burada ne işiniz var? Normalde siz soylular saray köpeği gibisinizdir. Saraydan hiç çıkmaz, kendinizi zor gösterirsiniz lakin isim değiştirip, böyle giyindiğinize bakarsak araştırma yapıyorsunuz değil mi?” dediğinde Soo-won şaşkınlıkla Rin'e bakmaya başladı. Geun-Tae'nin öğrencisi olduğuna göre Toprak kabilesinden biri olmalıydı ve çok akıllı biriydi. Görünenin tam tersiydi. Bu yüzden Soo-won'un ilgisini çekmişti. Onunla daha fazla konuşmak istiyordu. Soo-won küçük, kısık bir kahkaha attıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Cidden hiç göründüğün gibi değilsin ve oldukça akıllısın. Evet, bu yüzden buradayım.” diyerek cevapladı az önce kurduğu cümledeki 'saray köpeği' söylemini görmezden gelmişti çünkü amcası önceki kral İl kesinlikle öyleydi. Bu yüzden onu bu şekilde gören kişiler şaşkınlık geçiriyordu. Soo-won alışılmadık bir şey yapıyordu.

Rin yemeğini büyük bir açlık ve iştahla yerken, Soo-won, Rin'e bakarak bir iç çekti. “Saraya gelmeye ne dersin?” dediği anda Rin'nin gözleri uzun kirpikleri altından Soo-won'u bulurken, Mei şaşkınlıktan öksürük krizine gerdi. Rin hızlıca Mei'ye uzatırken, Mei suyu içip konuşana kadar masada derin bir sessizlik olmuştu. "Soowon-sama, bu da ne demek? Emin misiniz?” dediğinde Soo-won, Mei'ye bakarak konuşmaya başladı. “Mei, o da bu krallıkta yaşatan halktan biri. Tıpkı senin gibi.” Mei hızlıca özür dileyip, kafasını eğdiğinde Soo-won her zaman gibi güzel gülümsemesini sunduğu sırada Rin konuşmaya başladı. “Mei, bu şekilde tepki verdiğin ve benden şüphelendiğin için seni suçlayamam ne de olsa, ben kendine sahip çıkarmayıp, bayılan ve aciz bir duruma düşen zavallıdan başka bir şey değilim fakat başka bir krallığın vatandaşı değildim. Soowon-sama'ya karşı suikast yapma gibi bir şey aklımın ucuna bile geçmedi. Zayıfım, işe yaramazım fakat bana yardım eli uzatan birine kötü davranıp, o kişi kırmak veya onu öldürmek gibi aşağılık bir şey yapmam, yapamam.”

Uzun uzun kurduğu cümleyi bitirdiğinde Mei, Rin'e dönerek elini kızın omzuna koyarak konuşmaya başladı. “Kusura bakma, öyle bir şeyi ima etmek istemedim. Yalnızca, bilirsin işte.” diyerek sustu Rin ise Mei'nin bu haline güldü. “Endişenlenme, bunu ima etsen bile alınacak değilim. Ne de olsa aşağılık biriyim.”

Soo-won, Rin'in kendini ikinci kez yermesi karşısında kaşlarını kaldırıp, şaşkınlıkla ona bakmaya başlarken konuşmaya başladı. “Neden kendine böyle diyorsun?” Rin, gözlerini Mei'den çekip, Soo-won'a dikerek konuşmaya başladı. “Gerçek olan bir şey. Herkesin benim hakkımda söylediği ve benim hakkımda bir karara vardıları bir şey.”

Soo-won kaşlarını çarparak konuşmaya başladı. “Bu da ne demek?” Rin onun bu sorusunu gülümseyerek geçiştirirken, ellerini birleştirip “Yemek için şükürler olsun.” dedikten sonra bitirmiş olduğu yemeğin tabağına yeme cubuklarını koydu. Soo-won, Rin'in kendi sorusunu duymazdan gelmesi kafasını karıştırsa da bu konuyu onunla sonra sarayda soracağını aklına not ettikten sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Gerçekten doydun mu?” diye sorduğunda genç kız gülümseyerek yanıt verdi. “Sayenizde. Çok teşekkür ederim, bu iyiliğinizi aslında unutmayacağım. Bu iyiliğinizin karşılığını mutlaka ödemeyeceğim.” dediğinde Soo-won gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı. “Hadi öylese gidelim. Bu arada bana Won diye seslenin lütfen işfa olmak istemiyorum.” diyerek yan yana oturan iki genç kıza baktı. Mei hâlâ önüne bakıyorken Rin kızın omzuna elini koyup, destek verir bir şekilde sıktıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı.

“Bu kadar resmi ve suskun durma.” Mei, Rin'e bakarak gülümsedi ve ikisi de ayağa kalktı. Won (kral Soo-won) gidip ücreti öderken ikili dışarı çıkıp, kapının önünde onu beklemeye başladılar. Fazla uzun sürmeyen bir ödeme işlemi sonrasında Won, dışarı çıkıp onu bekleyen iki güzel kızın yanına gitti. Hava çoktan kararmıştı. Bu yüzden Won büyük bir nezaket ile konuşmaya başladı “İstersen seni evine bırakayım, Mei.” dediğinde genç kız şaşkınlıkla sesli ama tatlı bir şekile tepki verdi. Rin onun bu haline gülerken, konuşmaya başladı. “İyi olur. Ne kadar bu kasabadan olsan da tek başına gitmen tehlikeli olur.” dediğinde Mei mahçup bir şekilde “Teşekkür ederim.” demesinin ardından Rin ve Mei at arabasına binerken, Won ise atın üzerine bindi.

Rin ve Mei arkada otururlarken Rin sessizlikten sıkıldığı için konuşmaya başladı. “Mei, bu çevrede yaşıyorsun değil mi?” dediğinde Mei, Rin'in kendisiyle konuşmasını beklemediğinden şaşırmıştı. “Ah, evet. Çok uzakta değil. Buradan sola dönmeniz gerek.” dedikten sonra onu duyan Won onun dediği yöne doğru döndü. Mei de Rin ile konuşmak istiyordu fakat konu açma konusunda oldukça kötüydü. Bu yüzden sessiz kaldı. “Mei, bu arada ismin çok güzelmiş.” dedi Mei ona gülerek teşekkür ederek konuştu. “Seninki de çok güzelmiş Rin.” Rin bu cümleye bir karşılık vermeden Mei'nin arkasına baktı.

_Senin düşündüğün aksine ben bana verilmiş bu isimden nefret ediyorum. Hiç güzel bir isim değil._

Sessizlikle geçen yolun ardından Mei'nin durmasını istedikleri noktada duran Won'un sayesinde Mei arabadan indi. Rin ona bakarak, “Bu iyiliğinin karşılığını mutlaka ödeyeceğim. Ne zaman olursa olsun, işin düşerse hemen bana ulaş.” dedi Mei ona gülümseyerek “Tamam, teşekkür ederim.” dedikten sonra, Won'a da teşekkür ve saygılarını iletip ilerlerken, Won oradan ayrılıp at arabasını kiraladığı yere gitti. Arabayı yalnızca bugün için kiralamış, hava karardığında geri götürmesi üzerine anlaşmışlardı bu yüzden de sözünde durup, at arabasını götürüyordu. Rin nereye gittiklerini bilmediğinden oldukça huzursuz hissediyordu. Kendisinin Soo-won olduğunu bilmesinin nedeni toprak kabilesine geldiğinde tesadüfen onu görmüştü. Öyle bir zamanda yanında birkaç korumayla gelen tek kişi olabilirdi. O da kraldan başkası değildi.

Tamamen anlık ve tesadüfen görmüş olsa da, oldukça tatlı ve yakışıklı biriydi. Neden onun gibi işe yaramaz birine yardım ettiğini merak etmeden edemiyordu. Kendisi içinde kalan umut parçalarının solmaması için kaçıp, bunca yolu koşarak gelmişken öyle bir anda Soo-won'un ona yardım etmesi kaderin onun yüzüne güldüğünün bir parçası mıydı?

_Bana varlığını mı ispatlamaya çalışıyorsun? Bunca zaman hıçkırıklarla ağladığım, yardım istediğim ve o delikten bir şekilde çıkmam için bana güç vermen için sürekli sana yalvarırken hiçbir şey yapmamış, ben kaçtıktan sonra mı beni rahata kavuşturmak istiyorsun?_

İçten içte Tanrıya olan tüm kızgınlığını sunarken, bir gün tekrardan kaçmaya çalışırken karşılaştığı o tatlı adam aklına geldi. Bir gün oradan sağ sağlim kaçacağını ve bu zamana kadar sürekli kızgın olduğum o Tanrı'nın bana en büyük yoldaş olacağını söylemişti. Eğer o olmasaydı, eğer o sakar tatlı adam onunla konuşmamış olsaydı-

Derin bir nefes verirken at arabasından indi. Won adama arabayı teslim ettikten sonra tekrar atıba bindi ve Rin'e bakarak binmesini söyledi. Hızlıca ona itaat ederek arkasına bineceği sırada Won arkaya kayarak öne binmesini söyledi. Rin biraz çekincen şekilde yan durarak oturduktan sonra at hareket etmeye başladı. Kasabadan uzaklaştıklarında Soo-won'un adamları arkadayken sessiz şekilde konuşmaya başladı. “Şimdi etrafta kimse olmadığına göre bu krallığın kralı olarak sana emrediyorum. Neler olduğunu anlat.” kurduğu cümlenin sert ses tonunu duyan Rin bir süre şaşkınlıkla kucağında oynadığı ellerine baktı.

Yutkunduktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Kaçtım.” yalnızca bunu söylemişti. “Neden?”

Rin derin nefes verdikten sonra Soo-won'a baktı. Uzun konuşacaktı fakat ondan önce ona baktığını hissettiği kralın gözlerinin içine kısaca bakıp tekrardan ellerine baktı. Kral emretmişti. Anlatmaktan başka şansı yoktu.


	5. Chapter 5

_İlk kez konuştuğumda yalnızca üç yaşındaydım. Konuşmayı öğrenmeye başladıkça bir şeyler söylüyordum. Bu benim yaşıtım olan çocukların konuşacabileceği konular değildi. Annem bu söylediklerim, sorduğum sorular karşısında şok olup, bir şey söylemezken, bir keresinde babamın yanında sürekli söylediğim şeyi söyledim. “Baba, eğer biraz daha annemi üzersen ölecek.” bu sözler yalnızca babamı değil, o sofrada olan herkesi şaşırmıştı. Yalnızca bu cümle orada bulanan herkesi şaşırtıp, suskunluğa boğmuştu._

_Babam aniden hiddetle oturduğu yerden kalkıp, bağırarak üzerime yürüyüp, daha sonra bana tokat attığında yalnızca dört yaşındaydım. İşte o zaman anlamıştım. Hiçbir şey istediğim gibi olmayacaktı. Çok geçmemişti, yalnızca birkaç ay sonra, beş yaşıma basmama birkaç gün kalmışken annem intihar etti. Beni tek bıraktı. Nedeni babamın pek iyi biri olmamasıydı içip içip gelip evde annemle uğraşıyordu._

_Elimizde avcumuzda ne varsa içkiye vermişti. Bu da yetmemiş, uyuşturucu kullanmaya başlamıştı. Annemin cenazesinde ağlamayan ama en çok yıkılan kişi bendim. Asla ağlamadım, sadece durdum ve kimseyle iletişim kurmadım. Dik durdum. Başım yüzümde olan morluklara rağmen dikti. Tek bir gözyaşı bile dökmedim. Olanlar o cenaze töreninden sonra başladı. Annemin ölmesinin üzerinden çok geçmeden babam tekrar evlendi, evlendiği kadından iki çocuk yaptı. Anneme hiç göstermediği değer ve kıymeti o kadına verdi, bana vermesini istediğim ve bana vermesi gereken sevgiyi o kadından doğurmuş çocuklarına verdi. Bu da yetmezmiş gibi beni sokağa attı. Sorun değildi, bunun geleceğini ve bundan sonra olacakların hepsini harfi harfine biliyordum._

_Amcalara gittiğimde yalnızca sekiz yaşındayım._

_Orada biraz olsun huzurlu bir hayat geçireceğimi sanmıştım ama öyle olmamıştı. Yengem beni köle gibi çalışıyor, kendisi yan gelip oturuyordu. Amcam ise bir şey demiyor, üzerine eğer karısı yaptığım işi beğenmezse beni dönüyordu. Amcam değil miydi? Babam olacak kişiyle aynı kanı taşıyordu ve bu ondan da nefret etmem için en büyük sebepti. Bir gün yengem tüm arkadaşlarını evine getirip, çay partisi yaparken, orada olan kadınlardan birinin yüzüne karşı, onun büyük bir kıtlık içine gireceğini söylediğimde benimle alay etmiş, beni takmamışlardı. Hatta akşamında amcam ve yengemden dayak yemiştim. Çok geçmeden tekrar babamın evine dönmek zorunda kalmıştım._

_İki ucu boklu bir değneği tutmak zorunda kalmıştım ve bunu bırakmak istesem bile şartlar izin vermiyordu. Bunun benim kaderim olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordum. Babamın evine döndüğümde ikinci karısından olan çocukları beş yaşına gelmişti. İkiz oldukları için ikisi de aynı yaştaydı. Bana bir yabancı gibi muamele yapıyorlar, benimle asla iletişime geçmiyorlardı, sorun değildi. Bir gün babamın ikinci karısı ve ben evde yalnızken, o kadına evdeki yiyecekleri har vurup harman savurmamasını, köye felaket bir kıtlığın geleceğini ve çocuklarından birinin açlıktan öleceğini söylediğimde çok büyük kavga etmiştik. Benim söylediğim şeyin saçma olduğunu iddia ederek tüm köyün dediklerimi duymasını sağlamıştı ve kimse bana inanmamıştı. Çok geçmeden, ilk önce yıllar öncesinde yengemin evinde olan kadın kılığa düştü. Sonra da köy bu kaderle yüzleşti._

_Babamın çok sevdiği çocuklarından biri kıtlığın getirdiği açlıktan öldü. Babam benim yaptığımı düşünüp beni ölesiye dövdü ardından babamın karısı tarafından çok sert işkenceler görüp, aç bırakıldım. Günlerce yemek yemediğim oluyordu yemek yerine getirdikleri tek şey bir parça beni doyurmayacak kadar olan kuru bir ekmekti. Köyde adım çıkmıştı bu yüzden babam olacak adam benim hakkımda söylenilen onca şeye katlanamayak her dışarıdan eve geldiğinde bana işkence ediyordu._

_Bu dönemde anormal bir şekilde kilo kaybediyordum fakat bunu umursamıyordu. Ne zaman evden dışarı çıksam, köylüler beni gördükleri yerde uzaklaşıyor, benim felaketi getirdiğimi öne sürerek bana lanetler okuyorlardı. Ne zaman dışarı çıksam o laflar ve lanetler yetmezmiş gibi bir de dışarı çıktığım için eve gidince babam ve karısı tarafından işkence görüyordum. Çevredeki insanların benim hakkımda abartılı söylemleri ve benim varlığım yüzünden babamı suçlamaları yetmiyormuş gibi bir de babamın karısı iyice babamı dolduruyordu ve işkencelerin şiddettinin çok daha fazla olmasından başka bir şey yapmıyordu._

_İşte tam o sıralarda Geun-Tae'nin ordusuna asker alımı yapacaklarını öğrendiğimde. Gizlice orduya katıldım. Bunu yapmak öyle kolay ve sorunsuz değildi. Başta her yeni katılan askerler gibi er olarak başladım, genellikle gün içinde normalde babamın evindeyken yaptığım işlerin -on kat fazlası- yapıyordum fakat bunlara alışkın olduğum için sorun değildi. Daha sonra herkes kendi köşesine çekildiği vakit kendim çalışıyordum. Bu yüzden orduda çok hızlı rütbe atladım. Kadın olduğum tesadüfi bir şekilde öğrenildiği sırada askeriye birlikte büyük bir kaos meydana geldi ve çok geçmeden bu durum Geun-Tae'nin kulağına gidince, beni görmek için bulunduğum koğuşa geldi. Neler öğrendiğime, nasıl olduğuma, nasıl savaştığıma baktı. Her şeyim ile kendisi ilgilendi ve bana yardımcı oldu. Bilmediğim, yapamadığım her şeyi bana öğretti, bunda bir sorun olmadığını söyledi ve beni ortada tutmaya devam etti. Normal bir insana göre çok zayıf olmamı bile umursamamıştı. Çok geçmeden, köylerde devriye gezerken, babamın beni fark etmesi, saçımdan tutarak sürüklemesi, evde bana işkence etmesi ve beni bir daha çıkmamak üzere eve hapsetmesi yalnızca birkaç saati almıştı. Ordudan yetkililer hatta Geun-Tae bile gelse de aptal adam beni bırakmamıştı bu yüzden onlar da benden umudu kesmişti._

_Bir gün gizlice kaçmaya çalışırken, gördüğüm işkenceden dolayı bacağımın acısına katlanamadığım için hızlıca yere düşüp, gözyaşları içinde Tanrı'ya beni kurtarmayacaksa öldürmesini istediğim anda biriyle tanışmıştım. Sarı saçları vardı, üzerindeki kıyafetlerden başka bir şey yoktu. Gelip yanıma çöküp, elini omzuna koymuştu. Ona bakarak daha çok ağlamaya başladım. Onun geçmişi, yaşadıklarının ağırlığı nefes almamı engellerken, ona sarılarak ağlamaya devam ettim. Adam beni biliyor olacak ki; o da bana sarılarak yıpranmış ve büyük çoğunlukla yolunmuş saçlarımı okşadı._

_“Shh, hepsi geçecek. İsyan ettiğin bu Tanrı, sen buradan çıktıktan sonra sana yardım edip, yanında olacak. O zaman yanında olan tek kişi Tanrı olacak. Ona inanmayı sakın bırakma tamam mı?” dediğinde kafamı onaylar şekilde salladıktan sonra konuşmaya başladım. “Bunca şey yaşamışsın ama nasıl olur da bu kadar pozitif oluyorsun?” onu tanımıyordum, onun hakkında bildiğim en ufak bir şey bile yoktu. Yalnızca o bana dokununca içime çok büyük bir ağırlık çökmüştü. Bu ağırlık nefes almamı engellemişti ve kötü bir şeyler yaşadığını belli ediyordu. “Çünkü ben Tanrı'ya inanıyorum ve ne olursa olsun ondan vazgeçmiyorum. Biliyorum, ne yaşarsam yaşayayım o hep yanımda olacak ve bana doğru yolu gösterip huzura kavuşturacak. Bu yüzden lütfen, sen de yaşamaktan ve Tanrı'ya olan inancından vazgeçme. O her zaman senin yanında.” dediğinde ondan ayrıldım. “Peki.” dedikten acır gözlerle beni süzdükten sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Beni affet, yanımda getirdiğim yiyecekleri diğer aç çocuklara verdim.” dediğinde kafamı buruk bir gülümsemeyle iki yana salladım._

_“Önemli değil, bana bir yiyecekten daha değerli bir şey verdin,” dedikten sonra bir süre duraksadım. Bu sırada adam ayağa kalktı, gülerek bana baktı arkasını dönüp gideceği sırada bağırdım. “Bekle, bir şey sormama izin ver.” dediğimde durup bana döndü “Adın ne? Kimsin sen?” dediğimde gülümseyerek “İk-soo, rahibim.” dedi ve yürümeye başladı. Benden uzaklaştıktan sonra düşmesine güldüm. Uzun zamandır gülmenin ne demek olduğunu unutmuştum gülmenin nasıl hissettirdiğine dair her şeyi unutmuştum._

_İk-soo iyice gözden kaybolurken, arkamda aşırı tanıdık bir sesin gelmesinin ardından azıcık kalmış saçımdan tutulup, hapise götürülmeme hiç bir şey demedim. İk-soo'nun dediğine göre buradan çıkacaktım değil mi, öyleyse bu acıya biraz daha katlanabilirdim._

_Katlanabilirdim değil mi?_


	6. Chapter 6

Olan biteni derin bir nefes vererek anlattığında Soo-won'un kendisini şaşkınlıkla izlediğini gördü. Konuştuğu süre boyunca bir kez olsun ona bakmamış, bakmaya cesaret edememişti. Aslında ona acıyarak bakacağını düşünmüştü fakat durum öyle değildi daha çok etkilenmiş gibi duruyordu. Hikayesi Soo-won'u çok etkilemiş gibiydi. “Soowon-sama?” Rin soru sorar şekilde ona bakıp konuşurken, Soo-won bakışlarını o zaman değiştirmişti. “Yani sadece bir rahibin sözleri mi sana bunu yaptırdı?” diye sorduğunda Rin onaylar şekilde kafasını sallamakla yetindi. Daha önce kimseyle konuşmamış, içini böylesine açmamıştı. Bu yüzden rahatsız hissediyordu fakat karşısında olan kişinin kral olduğunu düşününce rahatsızlığı az da olsa geçiyordu.

“Madem sen tutsaktın, beni nereden gördün?” diye sorduğunda Rin bakışlarını kısa süre tavana dikip, düşündü. Nerede olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. “O sırada köpek gibi çalışıyordum. Hafızam beni yanıltmıyor ise kapının önünü süpürüyordum ve sizi o sırada geçerken gördüm. Çok anlıktı.” dediğinde kendisine 'köpek' dediği için Soo-won yüzünü ekşitti.

“Lütfen kendinle daha iyi bir şekilde konuşur musun? Kendine böyle hakaret ettiğini duymak hoş değil.” dediğinde Rin'in şaşkınlığı yüzüne yansıdı. Daha önce kimse kendisine böyle bir şey dememişti. Soo-won bunu söyleyen ilk kişiydi. Bu yüzden yüzü kızarmış, hızlıca oturduğu yerde kafasını ellerinin üzerine koyup çökerken “Çok özür dilerim kralım amacım sizi rahatsız etmek değildi. Başıma gelecek her türlü cezaya razıyım.” dediğinde Soo-won hızlıca konuşmaya başladı. “Eğilmene gerek yok. Sana ceza verecek değilim. Kafanı kaldır.” diyerek karşılık verdi.

Kısa süre sonra bulundukları yere kralın danışmanı gelerek, Rin'e uygunsuz ve acır gibi bakışlar attıktan sonra Soo-won'a döndü. “Odasını hazırlattık efendim.” dedikten sonra Soo-won “Rin, odana gitmek istersen gidebilirsin. Bugün oldukça yorulmuş olmalısın.” dediğinde Rin gitmek istemese de Soo-won'un bugün onunla uğraşıp onu yorduğu aklına gelince ayağa kalkıp selam verildikten sonra iyi geceler dileyerek oradan ayrıldı. Danışman önce, Rin arkadan ilerlerken aniden öndeki adam konuşmaya başladı. “Ne oldu, kralla aranızda ne geçti bilmiyorum ama bir şüpheli ve yanlış hararetini görürsem-” sözü Rin tarafından yarıda kesildi.

“Ne yaparsın? Kellemi mi alırsın? Eğer çok meraklıysan şimdi yap. Ben, beni kötü durumdan kurtaran krala bir şey yapmamak üzere yemin ettim. Ona borcum var. Onu ödeyeceğim. O yüzden, bana palavralar atma seni danışman bozuntusu. Yoksa burada kellesi alınan sen olursun.” dedikten sonra önünde durdukları odadan içeri girdi ve kapıyı danışmanın yüzüne kapattı. Oda, bu yaşına kadar gördüğü en büyük, en güzel rekora sahip olan odaydı. Cidden bir kişinin kalması için çok büyüktü burada bir köy rahatlıkla oturabilirdi. Ortamda mumun yaydığı loş ışık vardı. Aşırı huzurlu bir ortamdı. Her yer harika bir şekilde düzenlenmişti. Yatağın olduğu yerde güzel tüller sarkıyordu.

Rin odaya bakıp aşk yaşarken, kapısı iki kez tıklatıldıktan sonra açıldı. Hizmetli olduğunu düşündüğü kız odaya girmiş; “Rin-san siz olmalısınız. Uyumadan önce temizlenmek isterseniz diye Soowon-sama banyoyu hazırlamamızı istemişti banyo hazır. Temiz kıyafetler de orada.” diyerek Rin'i bilgilendirirken, Rin'in gözleri adeta parladı. Kız, Rin'in bu haline tebessüm ederken tekrar konuşmaya başladı. “Size yolu göstereyim.” diyerek odadan çıkarken, Rin de onu takip etmeye başladı.

Çok uzun zamandır banyo yapmıyordu banyo yapmayı çok özlemişti. Banyodan sonra hissedilen o rahatlık duygusunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu unutmuştu. Gidip güzel bir banyo yapmak ona çok iyi gelecekti. Giyinmesi için yeni kıyafetleri de olacaktı. Ne zamandır bu pis ve eski kıyafetleri giyindiğini unutmuştu. İnsan gibi hissetmeyeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu.

Düşündüğü şeyler derin bir nefes vermesini sağlarken önünde olan kız durmuştu. “Burası, içeri girip yıkanabilirsin. İçeride her şey var.” Rin kısaca teşekkür ederek içeri girdi. İçerisi sıcacıktı. Hızlıca üzerini çıkarıp, suyun içine girdi. Sıcak su, soğuk tenine değince aniden bir rahatlama hissetti. Bir süre öylece suyun içinde bekledikten sonra komple kafasını da soyun içine soktu.

Uzun bir banyodan sonra ona verilen temiz kıyafetleri giyinmişti. Kullanmış olduğu banyoyu temizledikten sonra oradan çıkarak odasına tekrar geri gitmek için yola koyuldu ama bir sorunu vardı. Hangi odada kaldığını unutmuştu. Bir süre durup, birkaç saat önce ki geldiği yolu hatırlamaya çalıştı ve böyle durarak odaların olduğu yere geldi fakat tüm kapılar birbiriyle aynıydı. Hangisi onun odasıydı? Şu an önünde durduğu odanın kapısı onun odasının odası olmayabilirdi kapıyı açıp tespit etmek ise çok riskliydi. Oda her kimin ise onu rahatsız etme olasılığı vardı.

Kendi odasının hangisi olduğuyla ilgini derin düşüncelere daldığı sırada arkasından güzel ve narin bir ses duydu.

“Bir şey mi arıyorsun?” 


	7. Chapter 7

Düşünceleri arasında boğuşan Rin'in arkasında duyduğu ses onun ürkmesine neden olurken, hızlıca arasını döndü. Karşında kızıl kısa saçlı, kendisinden küçük görünen ve kendisinden kısa boylu bir kız duruyordu. Kızın gözlerini görür görmez mıh gibi yerinde kalmıştı. Dili tutulmuş, konuşmamıştı. Kız ona doğru gelip, elini Rin'in omzuna koyarken, Rin nefes almayı zorlukla başarmıştı. “A-ah.” dediği tek şey bu olmuştu. Saçma sapan çıkardığı ses karşısında kızarmadan edemezken, kızdan birkaç adım uzaklaştı. “E-evet, odamı kaybettim.” dedi kekelediği için kendine kızdığı sırada karşısında duran kız gülümsedi.

“Seni daha önce hiç burada görmedim.” dediğinde Rin kekelememeyi umarak konuşmaya başladı. “Evet, buraya kral sayesinde geldim. Ona minnettarım.” kısaca cevap verdi. Kralın bahsi geçtiğinde karşısında olan kızın yüz ifadesi anlık olarak değişti fakat hızlıca toparlanarak konuşmaya başladı. “Hemen yardımcılardan sana yardımcı olması için birini çağırayım.” diyip Rin'in yanından ayrılırken, zayıf kız ondan uzaklaşan bedenin onunla uzaklaşan aurasından sıyrılmanın verdiği etkiyle dizlerinin bağı çözüldü, bu nedenle yere düştü. Bu kadarı çok fazlaydı. Çok çok fazlaydı. Kızın içinde olan şefkat ve merhamet duygusu o kadar ön plandaydı ki, Rin'i bu hâle sokmuştu çünkü ona annesini hatırlamıştı.

Zorlukta toparlanıp ayağa kalktığı zaman, genç kız yanında bir hizmetli ile gelmişti. Rin'e banyoyu gösteren kadındı. Ona mahçup şekilde bakarken, ona bakarak gülümsedi. “Ah, çok teşekkür ederim.” Rin hemen konuştu. Kırmızı saçlı kadın, Rin'i inceledikten sonra “Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa gelebilirsin. Odam bu tarafta.” diyerek odasını işaret ettiğinde, Rin hızlıca kafasını salladıktan kısaca eğilip selam verdikten sonra hizmetli kadın önde, kendisi arkasında odasına doğru gitmeye başladı. Sahi, kralın sözü geçtiğinde kırmızı saçlı kadının bakışları ve aurası değişmişti. Kana susamışlığı ön plana çıkmıştı. Onun merhamet ve şefkat duygusunu tamamen geri plana atmıştı. Krala neden bu kadar kötü hisler besliyordu ki?

Eğer o kız krala bir şey yapacak olursa, kendisi krala borcunu ödemek için o kızı durduracaktı. Ne olursa olsun. Kendisini kurtaran insana bir can borçluydu ve bunu ödeyecekti.

Odasının önüne geldiğinde kralın, Rin'in odasının önünde durduğunu görünce, şaşkınlıkla koştu. “Bir şeye mi ihtiyacınız vardı Soowon-sama?” Rin'in sesini duyan Soo-won, hızlıca arkasını dönüp gülerken hizmetli hızlıca eğilmiş, “İyi geceler kralım.” dedikten sonra hızlıca oradan uzaklaştı. “Ah, Rin! Yalnızca nasıl olduğuna bakmak istedim.” dediğinde Rin, mahçup şekilde gözlerini yere eğip, hızlıca kapıyı açtı. “Buyurun geçin isterseniz. Bu kadar geldiniz. Ne kadar aynı binanın içinde olsakta bu saray çok büyük ve belli ki bir süre yürümek zorunda kaldınız.” dediğinde Soo-won gülerek içeri girdi.

Rin hızlıca kapıyı kapattıktan sonra Soo-won'a doğru dönüp konuşmaya başladı. “Yaptıklarınız için gerçekten minnettarım. Eğer siz ve Mei olmasaydınız şu an hayatta değildim. Size çok büyük borcum var ve bu borcu en iyi şekilde geri vermeyi kendime borç bilirim. Lütfen, size borcumu ödeyebileceğim bir iş verin.” dediğinde Soo-won neşeli sesiyle “Ah ah, sana daha önce de dedim. Eğilmene gerek yok. Ayrıca, bunu bana borçlu hisset diye yapmadım. Yalnızca, öylece boylu boyunca çaresiz ve yerde baygın yatan birini görünce, orada öyleyece bırakmak büyük vicdansızlık olurdu. Ayrıca eğer seni orada bırakmak, benim gibi bir krala yakışmazdı. Bu yüzden kendini borçlu hissetme.” dediğinde Rin eğdiği kafasını kaldırıp, oturur pozisyonda durdu.

Soo-won'un güzel aydınlık yüzüne bakarken, içini büyük bir hüzün kapladı. Elinde olmadan cümleler ağzından döküldü. “Çok acıtıyor değil mi?” Soo-won, Rin'in gözlerinin içine bakıp şaşırdı. Rin'in gözleri dolmuştu. Soo-won yapacağını şaşırır bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı. “N-ne?” ağzından yalnızca bu saçma soru çıkmıştı. Rin, krala biraz daha yaklaştı. “Ben, insanların auralarından onların geçmişini ve acılarını tahmin edebiliyorum. Onların geçmişte çektikleri acıların boyutu doğrultusunda nefessiz kalıyor ve kalbim ağrıyor. Rüyalarımda ise gelecekte olacaklarla ilgili kahnete benzer bir takım rüyalar görüyorum. Bu zamana kadar hiçbir şeyde yanılmadım. Dediğim her şey çıktı. Yaşadığım işkencelerin hepsi bu yüzündendi. Rahibe değilim, Tanrı'nın sesini duymuyorum. Yalnızca rüyalar görüyor, insanların auraları ve gözlerinin içine bakarak neler hissettiğini anlıyorum,” diyerek itiraf etti.

Soo-won şaşırmıştı. Ne diyeceğini bilmezken Rin konuşamaya devam etti. “sizi hastanede gördüğümde auranızı hissettim ve kalbim sıkıştı. Çok üzüldünüz değil mi? Daha önce ya da şu an da biri böyle yatalak ve kötü bir acı çekiyor ve siz beni öylece görünce aklınıza o kişi geldi değil mi?” dediğinde Soo-won hızlıca ayağa kalktı. Rin içgüdüsel olarak, kollarını kaldırıp, kendini ince kollarıyla korumak amacıyla kafasına doğru tutup, savunmasız bir şekilde pozisyon alırken, Soo-won yaptığı bu ani çıkışı ve Rin'in yaşadıklarını hatırlayınca kendi yaptığına içinden ufak bir küfür edip hızlıca otururdu. Soo-won incecik kollarıyla kendisini korumaya çalışan kadına bakarak, “Rin, üzgünüm. Sana bir şey yapmayacağım. O şekilde hareket etmemem gerekirdi.” diyerek Rin'in incecik kolunu tutarak, yüzünden çektiğinde Rin'in ağladığını gördü.

Bu onu ilk ağlarken görüşü değildi fakat bu seferki ağlaması kendisini çok üzdü. İçinde büyüyen pişmanlık duygusu olduğu yerden tüm heybeti ile çıkarken, Soo-won ne yapacağını şaşırmış bir vaziyetteydi. Rin hemen kafasını yere eğdi ve konuşmaya başladı. “Çok özür dilerim, bu şekilde konuşmak haddime değildi. Eğer sizi sinirlendirip üzdüysem lütfen cezalandırın beni. Vereceğiniz her türlü cezaya razıyım.” dediğinde Soo-won konuşmaya başladı. “Benim için fazla özel ve kimsenin bilemesini istemediğim bir olay olduğundan hassas bir noktaya değindin. Sen yalnızca bir özelliğin yüzünden, kötü niyetli bir şekilde söylemediğin hâlde birinin herkesten sakladığım bir şeyleri bilme düşüncesi beni ürküttü. Sana ceza vermeyeceğim. Senin suçun değildi benim o şekilde bir çıkış yapmamam gerekirdi. Lütfen, bu konuyu başka bir yerde konuşmayın ve unutun.” yumuşak ses tonu ile başladığı cümlesine, sert ve ciddi bir tonda bitirince Rin ona bakmasa da kafasını salladı.

“Peki efendim.” dediğinde Soo-won yavaşça ayağa kalktı. “Ben de kendi odama gidiyorum. İyi geceler.” dedikten sonra odadan çıktı. Rin kafasını kaldırdığında dehşete düşmüş bir haldeydi. O sert adamın ilk kez böylesine sert ve dehşet verici görüşüydü bu yüzden oldukça korkmuştu. Kendisi kralcı şu an istese kellesini bile alırdı fakat yapmamıştı. Rin durdurmadığı gözyaşlarını silemeye başladı. Kendisi için ağladığından değildi yalnızca Soo-won'a bahsettiği şeylerde aurasının ne denli değişip, hüzün dolduğunu hissetmişti bu yüzden onun yerine ağlama başlamıştı.

Tatlı ve ılımlı hareketleri aniden bir bıçak gibi keskin olması, aurasında olan ani değişiklik, her şey Rin'in tir tir titremesine neden oldu. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sabah daha şafak sökmeden uyanan Rin, kan ter içinde kalmıştı. Yine bir rüya görmüştü fakat ne olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Bu ilk olmuştu. Neden bir şey hatırlamıyordu? Belki normal bir rüya olduğu için mi? Hayır, hayır. Böyle bir şey mümkün olamazdı. Gün içerisinde hatırlayacağına emindi. Camdan dışarı baktığına hâlâ gece olduğunu gördü. Tekrar kafasını uzun yıllar sonra ilk defa kullandığı yumuşak yastığa kafasını koyduktan sonra odasının yüksek tavanı ile bakışma başladı.

Yapacak bir şeyi yoktu. Büyük ihtimalle etrafta dolaşır, bir şeylere bakınır, Soo-won'un yanında geçirirdi. Çok uykusu vardı, zihni bulanıktı. Aklı karışıktı. Uyumanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünerek, gözlerini uyumak adına bir kez daha kapattı.

Odasının kapısı açıldığını duyunca hızlıca gözlerini açıp, yataktan ayağa kalkan Rin, karşısındakinin hizmetli olduğunu görünce derin bir nefes verip, dizleri üzerine çöktü. _Bu histen nefret ediyorum._ İç sesi sinirli bir halde söylenirken kendisi hizmetiyle karşı gülmedi. “Günaydın.” dedi sesinde az önce hissettiği hislerin olmamasına dikkat ederek. Kadın aynı şekilde ona karşılık verirken ekledi; “Çok özür dilerim. Aniden içeri girmek ile kabalık ettim.” dediğinde Rin kafasını sallayarak konuştu. “Hayır, hiç öyle düşünme.” tam bu sırada, Soo-won, hizmetlinin arkasında görünürken, Rin hızlıca “Günaydın efendim.” hizmetli kadın, Rin konuşunca hızlıca arkasına dönmüş, kralı görünce hızlıca eğilerek; “G-günaydın efendim.” dedi Soo-won, ikiliyi güler yüz ile selamlarken konuşmaya başladı. “Rin, iyi uyudun mu?” dediğinde kafasını sallayarak “Sayesinizde efendim.” karşılığını verdi. Soo-won bu karşılığını anlama geldiğini bildiğinden gülümsemesini daha da genişletti.

“Hadi bir şeyler yiyelim.” neşeyle konuştuğunda ne olduğunu anlamadığı için ağzından bir “Ha?” sorusu çıkan Rin'e karşı küçük bir kahkaha atarken, “Hadi kahvaltı yapalım. Henüz ben de bir şey yemedim.” dediğinde Rin'in yüzü kızardı ve kafasını eğdi. “Saygısızlık etmek istemem ama bu doğru değil efendim. Bana yeterince yardım ettiniz.” dediğinde Soo-won içeri doğru bir adım attı. Hizmetli hâlâ kapıdaydı ve Soo-won ile Rin'in arasında geçen konuşmaya şahitlik ediyordu. Soo-won tarafından bir emirin geleceğini bildiğinden oradaydı. Soo-won içeri adım atınca kendisi kapıdan dışarıya doğru çıktı. Soo-won, Rin'in karşısına durup “Bu bir rica değildi Rin.” üzerine basa basa onunla yemek yemek zorunda olduğunu vurgulayınca Rin kafasını kaldırdı.

“Terbiyesizliğim için çok üzgünüm efendim.” dediğinde Soo-won keyifli şekilde hizmetli kadına dönerek, “Kahvaltı masasına bir tabak daha koyun lütfen.” dediğinde Rin gördüğü rüyanın bir kısmını hatırladı. Gözleri kocaman açılırken hızlıca konuşmaya başladı. “Efendim, kahvaltıda Gökyüzü kabilesi generali de mi olacak?” diye sorduğunda Soo-won, Rin'e dönerek heyecanlı ve şaşırmış yüzüne bakıp tebessüm ederken konuştu. “Evet fakat bunu sana söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum.” dediğinde Rin kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı. “Sadece basit bir önsezi.” dediğinde Soo-won şaşırdı.

İkisi birlikte odadan çıkıp, kahvaltının yapılacağı yere doğru giderken, Rin hatırlamadığı rüyasını parça parça hatırlamaya başladı. “Soowon-sama, burada benim gibi dışarıdan gelmiş insanlar var değil mi? İkisi aslında bu saraydaymış fakat gitmek zorunda kalmışlar ve şimdi tekrar saraydalar değil mi? Onlardan beş tanesi yabancı ama büyük kişiler lütfen onlarla konuşmama izin verin efendim.” diyerek ricada bulunduğunda Soo-won adımlarını durdurarak, meraklı gözlerle Rin'e baktı.

Bu bilgiyi onunla paylaşmamıştı bilmesi mümkün değildi. Nasıl olur da bundan haberi olurdu? Hizmetliler konuşurken mi duymuştu? “Efendim, bu bilgiyi nereden edindiğimi düşünüyorsunuz fakat bunu söyleyemem fakat şunu bilin ki; çevreden değil.” diyerek hızlıca Soo-won'un aklımda olan sorulara yanıt verdi. Tatmin edici bir cevap değildi fakat üstelemedi. “Neden onlarla iletişime geçmek istiyorsun?” diye merakla sorduğunda Rin ona bakarak konuşmaya başladı. “Yaşadığım trajik olaylar zincirine rağmen yeni kişilerle konuşup, tanışmayı, onlara arkadaş olmayı severim efendim. Sosyal biriyim de denilebilir.”

Rin'in verdiği cevaba karşı bir şey demeden, kahvaltı sofrasının çevresinde oturan insanların kendisini daha fazla bekletmemek adına içeriye girerken, Rin'de kralın peşinden içeriye girdi. Sofranın başında oturan rütbeli kişiler Soo-won'u görünce hızlıca selam vermeye başladı. Soo-won kendisine ayrılmış baş köşeyi alırken, Rin ise Soo-won'un yanında olan boş yere oturdu. Herkes kafasını kaldırınca Rin'i gördüklerinde herkes şaşırmıştı. Soo-won kahvaltı sofrasının etrafında olan kişilere bakarak konuşmaya başladı. “Kendisi benim özel bir misafirim. Süresiz şekilde burada kalacak. O yüzden kendisini bu sofraya getirmekte bir sakınca görmedim.” Rin'i kastederek konuştuğunda Rin kafasıyla orada olanlara selam verdi. “Sizlerle aynı sofrada oturma fırsatım olmasından dolayı gurur duyuyorum.” Rin o an hissettiklerini büyük bir sade ve içtenlikle açıkladıktan sonra kindar bir şekilde ona bakan danışmana sert ve korkutucu olduğunu düşündüğü bir bakış attı.

Danışman kendisini üstün görmeyi bırakması lazımdı. Rin sürekli Soo-won'un etrafına olduğu için danışman ondan gıcık alıyor hatta ondan şüpheleniyordu fakat eğer Rin, Soo-won'a bir şey yapacak olsa en başta saraya gelmeden, o bıçağı duvara sağlanması için hedef alacağına, kralın kalbini hedef alırdı. Kendisine yardım eden kişilere ihanet etmek gibi bir kalleşliği yapmazdı.

Derin bir nefes verdi. Han Joo-Doh, Rin'in tam karşısında oturuyordu derin nefes verdiği sırada gözlerini buluştu. Rin'in gözleri parlarken konuşmaya başladı. "Joo-Doh-sama, gerçekten de anlatıldığı gibi gözüküyorsunuz. Sizinle birlikte çalışmak isterdim.” Rin dört kabilenin Generallerine karşı büyük saygı ve hayranlık besliyordu. “Sizden ve diğer kabile liderlerinden öğrenecek çok şeyim var efendim.” diyerek sözlerine devam etti. Soo-Won, Rin'in Joo-Doh'a karşı parlayan bakışlarını görünce ağzından küçük bir kıkırtı çıkmasına mani olmadı. Joo-Doh ise şaşkındı.

“Sen, hangi kabiledesin?” diye sorduğunda Rin büyük bir heyecanla Generali yanıtladı. “Toprak kabilesinden efendim. Zamanında Geun-Tae-sama bana çok şey öğretti. Ona karşı büyük bir borcum var.” Geun-Tae'nin ismini duyan Joo-Doh'un yüz ifadesi değiştirken Rin güldü. “Birbirinizle pek iyi anlaşamadığınızı biliyorum ama o savaş meydanında birlikte omuz omuza çarpıştığınızda karşınızda kimsenin duramamasını gerçekten görmek isterdim. Yakında görme ihtimalim var, bu yüzden sıkı çalışacağım.” Rin'in kurduğu cümleden sonra herkes pür dikkat ona dönerken, Rin aniden kurduğu cümleyi hatırladı. “Ç-çok özür dile-” Rin'i bölen kişi Soo-won'dan başkası değildi. “Hadi başlayalım yoksa iyice soğuyacaklar.” dedi kahvaltıyı söz ederken herkes hep bir ağzından “Afiyet olsun.” dedikten sonra yemek çubuklarını eline alan herkes önünde olan kahvaltılıklardan yemeye başlamıştı.

Herkes çok sessizdi bir şeyler konuşulmak isteniyor fakat konuşulmuyordu Rin bunun farkındaydı fakat Soo-won'a baktığında bu durumdan rahatsız görünmüyor, tam tersine oldukça neşeli görünüyordu. Bu yüzden Rin kendini fazlalık gibi görme durumu az da olsa geçse bile tam olarak geçmiş değildi. Kendisi göz ucuyla kahvaltı yapan insanlara bakarken, danışmanın ona düşmanca baktığını görünce kaşları çatıldı.

 _“Bu lanet olası danışmanı öldürmek istiyorum.”_ diye düşündü sinirlenmişti onun bu bakışları Rin'i sinirlendirmeye ve canının sıkılmasına neden oluyordu. Bu konuyu mutlaka Soo-won ile konuşmayı aklına not alarak sinirle derin bir nefes verdi. Soo-won, Rin'e baktı. Genç kızın yüz ifadesi, hareket ve tavırları değiştiğini fark edince hızlıca etrafına göz attı. Danışmanın Rin'e karşı olan bakışlarını fark edince konuşmaya başladı. “Kye-Sook, sen çekilebilirsin.” dediğinde uzun sessizliğin ardından duyulan ilk ses Soo-won'a ait olunca tüm gözler ona dönmüştü. “Ama-” Kye-Sook'un itiraz edeceği sırada Soo-won güler yüzle dönüp ona bir bakış attığında eğilerek, “Peki efendim.” dedikten sonra oradan ayrıldı.

“Sonunda!” Rin ağız içinden anlaşılmayacak bir şekilde sevincini belirtirken Soo-won'a en derin minnetlerini sunuyordu.

Uzun ve sessiz geçen bir kahvaltı sonunda Soo-won ve Joo-Doh ve diğer birkaç asker, toplantı yapmaya gitmeden önce diğer kabilelerin de geldiğini duymuştu. “Sonunda başlıyor ha?” derin bir nefes vererek kurduğu bu cümleden sonra Rüzgar kabilesinden genç bir çocuk ve Mundok'u gördü. Hızlıca içeri girmeden Mundok'un yanına gitti. “Mundok-sama!” ismini duyan adam genç kıza doğru dönerken yanında olan genç çocuk da durmuştu. Rin başkente hiç gelmemişti, kimse onu tanımıyordu ama o herkesi tanıyordu. Orduda olduğunda birçok bilgi edinmişti bir sürü arkadaş edindiği için çevresinde olan insanlar hakkında birçok bilgi sahibiydi ayrıca onların hepsini uzaktan da olsa görmüştü.

“Evet?” dediğinde “Siz gerçekten yaşlı görüyorsunuz hâlâ general siz misiniz?” dediğinde Mundok kafasını salladı. “Hayır, bu genç delikanlı Son ismini aldı.” dediğinde Rin'in gözleri çocuğun üzerinde gezmeye başladı. Gerçekten Hak'a benziyordu. “O zaman o toplantıya gitsin, biz de sizinle sohbet edelim.” diyerek Mundok'un koluna girip, onu çekiştirmeye başladı. Bu toplantıyı o genç çocuk tek başına üstesinden gelebilirdi. “Genç adam, korkak olma! Yapabilirsin! Basit bir toplantıyı tek başına göğüsleyebilmelisin. Lider olmanın en önemli kuralı budur. Şimdi git!” diyerek yüksek ses ve hiddetle bağırarak genç çocuğu yüreklendirdikten sonra Mundok'u çekiştirmeye devam etti. Ona soracak önemli birkaç sorusu vardı.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bir takım yazım ya da anlatım hatası olabilir, görmezden gelin lütfen. Şimdikten teşekkürker.

Boş ve müsait bir yere gelince durdu. “Mundok-sama, önceki kabalığım için beni bağışlayın lütfen.” dediğinde Mundok, zayıf kıza birkaç dakika baktıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Sen Toprak kabilesinde orduya gizlice giren kız değil misin?” diye sorduğunda Rin'in gözleri parladı. “Cidden beni tanıyor musunuz?!” ses tonu duyduğu heyecan ve mutluluktan sesli çıkmasına mani olmadı. Mundok genç kıza bakıp gülümserken, kızın zayıf görüntüsü, azıcık kalmış saçları fakat buna rağmen kendisine gösterdiği gülümseme ve heyecan yaşlı adamın içini burktu. Eğer o zaman bu kızla karşılaşsaydı, onu alıp Hak gibi bakabilirdi. Zor şeyler yaşadığını anlamak için kıza bir kez bakmak yeterdi.

“Kızım, iyisin değil mi?” Mundok sevecen bir tavırla konuşup, elini kızın zayıf omzuna attığında, hissettiği omuz kemiği iyice canını sıktı. Rin bir süre Mundok'a sonra omzunda olan eline baktı. “Dürüst olmak gerekirse başımdan geçenleri beni kurtaran kral dışında kimseye anlatmak istemiyorum. Şimdilik iyiyim.” diyerek buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Bu arada General Hak nerede? Neden Hak yerine şu genç çocuk geldi?” diye sorduğunda Mundok derin bir nefes vererek konuşmaya başladı. “Olanlardan, çıkan dedikodulardan haberin yok mu?” Rin hızlıca kafasını olumsuz bir şekilde sallayarak yaşlı adamı reddetti. “Hayır, o sırada evin bir odasında ölüm kalım savaşı vermekteydim.” diyerek kısaca açıklandığında Mundok sinirlendiğini hissetti.

Kim nasıl olur da genç bir kıza karşı böyle davranırdı ki? Mundok çocukları severdi. Kimsesiz olan çocukları büyüterek büyük bir iyilik yapıyordu. Bu yüzden, bu şekilde aslında kendisinde ışık gördüğü bu kızın böylesine kötü şeyler yaşamış olması... Geun-Tae'nin de kıza doğru düzgün sahip çıkmaması onu sinirlendirmişti. “Kral İl ölünce Hak ve prenses kaçtı.” dediğinde Rin şaşkınlıkla durdu. “Nasıl? Gerçekten mi?” diyerek şaşkınlığını belli ederken kafasını salladı. “Kral olmak için kral İl'i öldüren Soo-won'du. Bu yüzden prenses ve Hak birlikte kaçtılar fakat şu an yanlarında onlara yardım edecek insanlar var.” dediğinde Rin ofladıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Belki bana kızacaksınız fakat ben kral Soo-won'u haklı buluyorum. Bunu yapması gerekiyordu. Hem, şu an tüm gücüyle çalışıyor. Lütfen, siz de ona desteğinizi esirgemeyin. Rüzgar kabilesinin esasında nasıl olduğunu söylentiler sayesinde iyi biliyorum. Eğer bu krallıkta bir kabile bile destek vermezse Krallık çok kötü bir duruma düşecek.”

Tüm samimiyeti ile endişesini belli eden Rin'e baktıktan sonra derin bir nefes verdi. “Biliyorum, benim gibi işe yaramaz birinin bunları söylemesi yanlış ama ben sözlerimde asla yanılmam. Söylediğim her şey bir bir çıkacak kadar önsezi sahip biriyim. Kral Soo-won, amcasının öldürdüğü için ona kin gütmeyin lütfen. Kin, ne bu ülkeyi, ne de rüzgar kabilesini ileri taşır bunu sakın unutmayın.” dedi ve ayağa kalktıktan sonra, Mundok'un önüne geçerek doksan derece eğilerek selam verdikten sonra “İyi günler efendim.” dedikten sonra yürümeye başladı. Nereye gittiği konusunda bir fikri yoktu yalnızca Mundok'u çekiştirerek getirdiği yoldan gittiğini sanıyordu.

Saray çok büyük olduğundan yolları unutması çok kolaydı ayrıca sarayda her yer birbirine benziyordu. Ayırt etmesi zordu. Yine kaybolursa bu sefer çevredeki olan insanlardan yardım istemesi gerekecekti fakat bunu çok umursadığı söylenemezdi. Yürümeye devam ettikçe, değişik bir yere geldiğini fark etti. “Yine kayboldum, çok güzel.” diyerek kendiyle alay etti. Çevresine birini görmek amacıyla baktığında kimseyi görmediğini sandığı anda, birinin bir odaya girdiğini görünce hızlıca onun peşinden gitti.

O kişinin gittiği yöne giderken aniden hissettiği acı yüzünden nefessis kaldı. Hızlıca bilinçsizce birkaç adım geri atarken sertçe yere düştü. Böylesine acıklı, böylesi kahreden bir aura ile daha önce hiç karşılaşmamıştı. Rin düştüğü sırada büyük bir gürültü olmuştu bu yüzden az önceki çocuğun gittiği yönden, o çocuk ve yanında üç kişi birden dışarı çıkmıştı. Genç kız nefes alamıyordu. Gözleri dolmuştu, kalbi ağrıyordu. Göz yaşı düşer düşmez hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı. Karşısında olan dört kişi ne olduğunu anlamadan hızlıca Rin'in etrafına toplandılar. Rin'in gözleri ise sarışın çocuktan başkasında değildi.

Ağır auranın artmasıyla acı içinde büyük çığlık attı. Dördünün aurası ve içinde hissettiği acı çok fazlaydı. Hâlâ yerdeydi ve kıpırdayamıyordu. Yalnızca sıkı sıkı kalbinin olduğu konumdaki -eti olmadığından- kıyafetini tutuyordu. Rin'in ciğerleri uzun süre nefessiz kaldığından yanmaya başladı. Hıçkırarak ağlarken, karşısında olan mavi saçlı çocuk, çekingen bir şekilde Rin'in yüzüne dokunduktan sonra tepkisi değişmeyince, sakinleştirmek umuduyla genç kıza sarıldı.

Rin narin eli kafasına hissedince biraz sakinleşerek derin bir nefes almaya çalıştı fakat hıçkırıkları arasında nefes alamadı. Beyaz saçlı çocuk çok panik olmuştu hızlıca elini götürüp, hıçkırarak ağlayan kızın kalbini tutmuş elini tutarken, Rin bir süre ele baktı sonra içli içli ağlamaya devam ederken, eli dudaklarına götürüp, beyaz saçlı çocuğun avcunu öptü. Hissettiği acı yüzünden kalbi neredeyse duracaktı. Böyle içli içli ağladığı zamanlar, ağladığı kişilere karşı çok nazik, korumacı ve kırılgan bir şeymiş gibi davrandı. Hızlıca yeşil saçlı ve sarı saçlı çocuğa bakarak, zorlukla bıraktığı kıyafeti tutan elini de kaldırıp, ikisinin yanaklarına koydu ve bir süre dolu gözleriyle ikisinin gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra ellerini onların omzuna koydu. Ona sarılan çocuğun rahatlatıcı etkisiyle acı gülümseyerek gözlerini kapattı.

Bayılmıştı. Nefessiz kaldığı ve çektiği büyük acı yüzünden bayılmıştı. Bu Rin için ilkti. Her zaman insanların acılarını o insanların auralarından hissederek, kalbi acıdırdı, az da olsa nefesleri düzeni kaybederdi fakat böylesine nefessiz kalıp, kalbinin durma noktasına geldiği ilk seferdi. Bu dört çocuk kimdi bilmiyordu fakat hepsinin yaşadıkları çok ağırdı. Özellikle sarı saçlı çocuğun aurası diğerlerinden biraz daha ağrıdı bu yüzden dayanamamıştı.

Mavi saçlı çocuk, sarılıp sakinleştirdiği kızı kucakladı, diğerleri de şok olmuştu böylesine birini ilk kez görüyorlardı. Kızın neyin nesi olduğunu bilmiyorlardı fakat aniden ağlamaya başlaması ve bayılması hepsinde büyük bir merak uyandırmıştı. Mavi saçlı hızlıca kaldıkları odaya gördüğü kızı yatırdı. “Bu da neydi böyle?” yeşil saçlı adam şaşkınlıkla konuşurken, sarı saçlı çocuk genç kıza bakıyordu. Sessizleşmişti ve neşesinden eser yoktu. “Yoon'u çağırsak mı?” Beyaz saçlı çocuk endişeyle konuşurken, mavi saçlı çocuk az önce felaket derecede ağlayan kıza bakıyordu. “Gerek yok.” sarı saçlı çocuk ciddiyetle konuştu.

Birkaç saat sonra Rin gözlerini açtığında karşısında onu bir tavan karşıladı. Hızlıca uzandığı yerden doğulurken, ona doğru dönmüş ama gözünde beyaz bir şey bağlamış mavi saçlı çocuğu gördü. “İyi misin?” dediğinde kafasını olumlu şekilde sallayarak mavi saçlıyı onayladı. Görüyor muydu emin değildi ama yine de kafasını salladı. “Diğerleri nerede?” dediğinde çocuk ayağa kalkarak kapıyı açıp biriyle konuştu ardından hepsi içeri girince, Rin hızlıca sarı saçlı çocuğa sarıldı. “İsmini ve kim olduğunu bilmiyorum ama bunca acıya nasıl dayandın? Nasıl-” sözünü hıçkırığı bölmüştü. Hızlıca yeşil saçlı adama ve daha sonra beyaz saçlı çocuğa sarıldı. En sonunda ise mavi saçlı çocuğa sarıldı. “Nasıl olurda böylesine güzel, böylesine özel çocuklar bu kadar acı çeker?” diyerek tekrar ağlamaya başladığında, kafasında birinin elini hissetti. “Tamam, geçti. Bak şimdi mutluyuz.” kafasını kaldırıp, Elin sahibi olan sarı saçlı çocuğun gülümsediğini görünce ağlaması daha da şiddetlendi.

Kalbi hâlâ çok ağrıyordu. “Pişmanlıkların var. Bu pişmanlıkların aklına geliyor ve üzülüyorsun. Kimseye söylemiyorsun ister inan, ister inanma. Bir yere gitmek isteyip, gidememiş gibi bir auran vardı. Şunu söylemek isterim ki; senin hatan değildi.” dediğinde sarı saçlı çocuk buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Sen, yeşil saçlı olan. Kaderinde yazılı ne var bilmiyorum ama ondan nefret etmek yerine onu iyice kabul et ve benimse. Hayatını bunlar yanında dolu dolu yaşamaya bak yoksa ileride çok pişman olacaksın.” dedi hıçkırıklarının arasında.

“Sen insanların auralarından acılarını ve pişmanlıklarını hissediyorsun değil mi?” eli kafasında olan çocuk konuştuğunda, genç kız kafasını sallayarak onayladı. Hızlıca yerde eğilirken konuşmaya başladı. “Lütfen bana isimlerini söyleyin. Burada kaldığınız süre boyunca yanınızda olmama izin verin.” dediğinde herkes bir ağızdan ona doğrulmaları adına Rin'e kızmaya başladılar. Rin, yaşlı gözleriyle doğulurken, beyaz saçlı çocuk konuşmaya başladı. “Ben Kija, bunlar da kardeşlerim Shin-ah, Jaeha ve Zeno.” dediğinde Rin'in gözleri parladı. Kija'nın elini yeni fark etmişti. Büyük bir merak ve heyecanla Kija'nın eline bakıp, yerinde duramazken, komut bekleyen bir köpek gibiydi. Kija bunu fark edince ejder eline baktı ve Rin'e uzattı. “Dokunmak ister misin?” dediğinde Rin heyecanlı olsa bile bir süre çekingen kaldı bunun nedeni ise onun zarar görme ihtimaliydi.

“Merak etme, acımaz. Dokunabilirsin.” onayını duyduktan sonra gönül rahatlığı ile pullu elle bakıp, büyülenmiş gibi eli tutarak sevmeye başladı. “Gerçek mi bu? Yine bana bir şeyler gösteren rüyalarımdan birinde değiliz değil mi?” dediğinde Zeno, Rin'in onun bu neşeli halini görüp gülmeye başladı. Rin'in hissettiği auraların yüzünden ağlaması pek sık olmazdı. Ağladığı kişilerin auraların yoğunluğu onu daha çok ağlayabilir ya da hiç ağlatmazdı. O annesinin öleceğine göre gördüğü rüyalarda ve annesi öldüğünde cenazesinde bile ağlamamıştı fakat bu saraya geldiğinden beri onun gibi ağlamayan insanların yerine ağlıyordu. En niyetinde onların ağlamak isteyip ağlayamadığı ya da hiç ağlamadıkları, yeterince içini dökmedikleri konulara onların yerine kendisi ağlayarak o insanları rahata kavuşturmak istiyordu.

“Gerçek. Rüyada değilsin.” Jaeha, Rin'in elini alıp; “Çok güzel bir yüzünüz var.” dediğinde Rin kazırıken utançla konuşmaya başladı. “N-n-ne diyorsunuz? Hayır, güzel olan ben değilim. Sizin temiz kalbiniz. Ben işe yaramaz, lanet bir insandan başka bir şey değilim.” söylediği söz üzerine herkes kaşlarını çatsa da, Shin-ah konuşmaya başladı. “Neden öyle düşünüyorsun?” derin bir nefes verdi. “Geldiğim o yerde herkesin benim hakkında söylediği şeylerden yalnızca birkaçı.” dediğimde Zeno konuşmaya başladı. “Sen de çok kötü şeyler yaşadın değil mi? Yalnızca bu harika özelliğin yüzünden.” dediğinde Rin elini Kija'nın elinden çekti ve Jaeha'nın ellerinin içinden elini kurtardı. Yere bakarak konuşmaya başladı. “Çok harika bir hayata sahip değildim. Cehennem tabiri bile yaşadığım hayatın yanında sönük kalır.” dediğinde Shin-ah, elini Rin'in omzuna attı.

“Ne de olsa oradan kaçtın ve şimdi buradasın. Bu kadar karamsar olma ve kendine hakaret etme.” Rin bir avuçtan daha az olan saçıyla oynamak isterken, son saç tutamları da elinde kalmıştı. Herkes şaşkınlıkla kızın elinde olan son saçlara baktı. “Evet, haklısın.” Rin büyük bir üzüntü ve ironiyle bu cümleleri söyledi.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin saçları babası tarafından yolunmaya başlandığı zamandan beri saçları çok ve bakımlı olan insanları kıskanmış, eskiden onlardan daha güzel olan saçlarına büyük özlem duymuştu. Doğduğu zamandan beri mükemmel delinelecek kadar güzel saçları vardı fakat babası yüzünden göz göre göre elinden hiçbir şey gelmezken gidişlerini izliyordu. Başta yolunma az iken zaman geçtikte çok fazla olmaya başlamıştı. Bu durum onu hiç olmadığı kadar çok üzüyordu çünkü bu hayatta değer verdiği yegane şey saçlarıydı.

Zamanla babası yüzünden saçları gidiyorken uzaması gerekiyorken, kafa derisine hiçbir şekilde bakım olmadığından uzama gerçekleşmiyordu. Saçlarını böylesine sevip, böylesine değer verirken biri yüzden onları kaybetmenin acısını asla unutmazdı, unutamazdı.

Kafasında kalan son saçını da o an kaybeden Rin'in buruk gülümsemesi herkesin içini acıtırken, Rin iyimser olmaya çalışarak konuşmaya başladı. “Zaten kötü duruyordu.” bunun üzerine onlar daha da kötü hissederken Zeno konuşmaya başladı. “Buraya neden geldin?” konuyu ve Rin'in dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. “Kral beni buraya getirdi. Öncesinde açlık ve susuzluktan bayılmak üzereyken Mei isminde biriyle birlikte beni kurtartılar. Onlara çok şey borçluyum. Kalacak yerim olmadığından kral bana sarayda kalabileceğimi söyledi. Bu süre boyunca ona olan can borcumu ödemek istiyorum.” dediğinde herkes kafasını anlar şekilde salladı bu sırada Rin ayağa kalkarak konuşmaya başladı. “Sizinle tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum.” diyerek resimi bir şekilde konuşup saygıyla eğilirken Zeno neşeyle konuşmaya başladı. “Zeno tekrar gelmeni istiyor!” dediğinde Rin buruk bir şekilde gülümseyerek “Umarım.” diyerek oradan ayrıldı. Nereden geldiğini bu sefer hatırladığı için geldiği yoldan geri gitti.

Zeno derin bir nefes verirken, Kija şaşkınlıkla konuşmaya başladı. “Çok kötü görüyordu.” dediğinde Shin-ah kafasını salladı daha sonra ise Jaeha konuşmaya başladı. “Normal bir insandan çok fazla zayıftı. Gerçekten elini tutunca çok farklı hissettim. Yalnızca deri ve kemik vardı.” dedi üzülerek Zeno uzanırken konuşmaya başladı. “Zeno onun neden böyle olduğunu anladı.” dediğinde herkesin gözü ona dönmüştü. “Fark ettiniz mi? Hepimizin acı çektiğini söyledi. Zeno'nun pişmanlığı olduğunu söyledi bu doğru.” dediğinde Jaeha dalgın bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı “Benim de kaderimle ilgili söyledikleri...”

Shin-ah yavaşça konuşmaya başladı. “Neden bilmiyorum ama ona sarıldığımda bayağı rahatladı. Sakinleşti.” Zeno ona dönerek gülümsedi. “Fark ettiğiniz mi? Normalde diğer tanıştığımız herkes elime hiç sormadan dokunurdu fakat o bayağı çekindi. Ona izin verdiğimi söyledikten sonra dokundu ama sanki kırılacak bir porselen gibi davrandı. Çok zayıf olduğundan kemikleri belliydi fakat çok nazik dokunuyordu.” dediğinde Jaeha kafasını salladı. “Bizi tanımak için aniden önümüzde eğilmesi beni çok şaşırttı. Bizi tanıyor olması gerekmiyor muydu?” dediğinde diğerleri de ona katıldı. “Zeno, o kızla daha çok konuşmak istiyor.” dediğinde Shin-ah kafasını sallayarak Zeno'yu onayladı.

Rin yolda yürürken gördüğü kişiye kendi odasını gösterebilecek mi diye sorduğunda olumlu bir yanıt almıştı. Şimdi yanında onu odasına götüren hizmetiyle odasına doğru gidiyordu. Bu sırada odasına giden istikamette Soo-won da oradaydı gülerek Rin'e selam vereceği sırada, Rin'in yıkılmış ve üzgün halini görünce durdu ayrıca çok dalgın görünüyordu. Onu böylesine üzgün olduğunu gördüğü üçüncü seferiydi fakat bu sefer başkasıyla ilgili değil, kendisiyle ilgili olmuş bir şeydi. Dikkatli bakarken, bir elinin yumruğunu sıkı sıkı tuttuğunu gördü. Genç kız yanından geçip giderken, iyice baktığında elinde olan saç tutamını gördü, daha sonra kızın kafasına baktığında tamamen saçsız kaldığını gördü.

Derin bir nefes vererek, genç kızı rahatsız etmekten vazgeçerek, kendine ait olan özel odasına gitmeyi seçti çünkü kız zaten çok üzgün görünüyordu bir de kendisi gidip, kızı rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. Onu zorla gülmek zorunda bırakmak istemiyordu.

Rin odasına gidince, elinde kalan son saç tutamına bakarak derin bir iç geçirdi. Ağlamak istiyordu gerçekten çok ağlamak istiyordu fakat gözyaşları kendisi için akmayı reddediyordu. Bu yüzden kendisi ağlayamasa bile içi kan ağlıyordu. Gerçekten çok üzgündü, eski saçlarının geri gelmesini istiyordu. Gerçek bir kadın hissetmek istiyordu. Artık işe yaramaz olmak istemiyordu. Bir kadın gibi hissederken bir işe yaramak istiyordu. Bu haliyle kendisini bir köleden başka bir şey değilmiş gibi hissediyordu. İşe yaramaz bir çöp olmak istemiyordu. Yere oturup, içli derin nefesler aldı. İçinden ağlarken, bu durum hiçbir şekilde dışarıya yansımıyordu. Olmuyordu. Üzgündü, çok ama çok üzgündü.

Aniden aklına neden burada olduğu gelince üzüntüsü yatışmıştı. Yapması gereken bir şey vardı ve bunu yerine getirmesi gerekiyordu. Saçları için yapacak bir şeyi kalmamıştı. Bunun için üzülemezdi. Bu yüzden içeride yanan şömünenin içine elinde tuttuğu son saçlarını bir kez bile olsun düşünmeden ateşe attı. Ateşin içinde çıkan ses ve oluşan kötü koku için pencereleri açtı. Hava soğuktu fakat saçlarını ateşe attığı için oluşan o pis kokudan ancak bu şekilde kurtulabilirdi. Tüm pencerleri on dakika boyunca açık tuttu. Bugün hava biraz daha fazla soğuk gibiydi dışarı baktığına havanın bulutlarla kapalı olduğunu anlaması uzun sürmedi. “Kar yağacak ha?” diyerek pencereleri kapattı. Uykusu şu an için yoktu ve ne yapacağını da bilmiyordu. Kralın yanına gidip, günün yorgunluğunu üzerinden atmasına mani olmak istemiyordu. Bu yüzden mumunu söndürdü daha sonra da yatağına ilerlemek adına yürümeye başladı. Oda, yanan şömine sayesinde çok karanlık değildi fakat mum yanarken aydınlık olduğu gibi değildi. Yatağına gitmek için yatağına doğru yürdü.

Yatağa girmeden önce kapısı açıldığında yerinde durup, savunma pozisyonu aldı.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kontrol etmeden atıyorum, daha sonra kontrol edeceğim hatam varsa affola.

Kapıyı açan kişi, içeriye adımını altar atmaz Rin ona doğru koşarak, tam olarak ustalaşmadığı Geun-Tae'nin öğrettiği tekniği kullarak içeri giren kişiyi yere düşürüp, ayağını boynuna koydu. “Kimsin. Çabuk kendini tanıt ve buraya geliş amacını söyle.” dediğinde ayağının altında olan kişi zorlukla yutkunup konuşmaya başladı. “B-benim Jaeha.” dediğinde Rin hızlıca ayağını çekip, eğilerek Jaeha'nın ayağa kalkmasına yardımcı oldu. “Üzgünüm, senin olduğunu anlasaydım böyle bir şey yapmazdım.” sesinde bariz belli bir mahçupluk vardı.

Jaeha içeri girdikten sonra, Rin kapıdan kafasını çıkarıp etrafı kolaçan etti. Kimsenin orada olmadığını anladığında kapıyı örttü. “Neden geldin? Uyuyorsunuz sanmıştım.” derin bir nefes vererek arkasına döndüğünde, yüzünü buruşturup, boğazını tutan Jaeha'nın yanına çökerek, zayıf elini genç adamın eline atarak, ona baktı. Jaeha'nın bir şey demediğini görünce yavaşça elini boğazdan çekti. Şöminenin aydınlattığı kadar verdiği zarara baktı. Bundan tatmin olmadığı için hızlıca ayağa kalkarak söndürüğü mumu tekrar yaktı ve Jaeha'nın yanına döndü. Etraf eskisi gibi aydınlanmıştı. Kısa süre gözünün aşılmasını bekledikten sonra tahriş olmuş boğaza baktı. “Gerçekten çok özür dilerim, sana zarar vermek gibi bir niyetim yoktu. Kralın danışmanıyla pek anlamadığım için bana bir şey yapmak için birini gönderdiğini düşündüm. Bu yüzden direkt savunmaya geçtim.”

Jaeha çapkın bir şekilde gülerek konuşmaya başladı. “Senin gibi güzel bir kadından beklenilmeyecek kadar güçlüsün, etkilendim.” dediğinde Rin gözlerini Jaeha'dan kaçırdı. Birinden iltifat aldığı ilk seferdi fakat bu durum kendisini sevindirmek yerine kendisine acımasına neden oluyordu çünkü sanki onu mutlu etmese çalışıyormuş gibi düşünmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.

Elleriyle oynamaya başladığında söyleyecek bir sözü yoktu. Jaeha'da sessiz kalmıştı fakat adamın kendisini izlediğini hissediyordu. Evet, arkadaş canlısı bir insandı herkesle konuşuyor, onlara cüretkarca 'arkadaş' diyebiliyordu fakat hangisini gerçek arkadaşı olduğunu saymaya kalksa, bir tane bile bulamazdı. Kalabalığın içinde yalnızdı. Aslında arkadaş canlısı olduğu konusunda bile şüpheliydi. Konuştuğu kişiler askerdeki adamlardan başkası değildi. Tüm bu bildiklerini onlardan öğrenmişti. Yalnızca sözde arkadaşlardı. Jaeha'nın derin bir nefes verdiğini duyunca iyice dalmaya hazır düşünceleri arasından sıyrıldı.

Yalandan boğazını temizler gibi yaptıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Üzgünüm, konu açmakta pek iyi olduğumu düşünmüyorum. Ne konuşacağımızı bilmediğimden sessiz kalmayı tercih ettim. Canını sıkıysam gerçekten özür dilerim.” dediğinde Jaeha ona bakarak gülümsedi. “Hayır, böyle düşünme. Bazen sessizlik bile çok şey anlatır. Bir şeyleri dinlemek için illahi konuşman gerekmez. Verdiğin her nefes sesi bir şeyden bahseder.” dediğinde Rin şaşkınlıkla dakikalardır bir kez bile bakmadığı adamın gözlerine baktı. Konuşması onu etkilemişti. Bilge biri gibi konuşmuştu ve bu kendisini şaşırmıştı. “Öyle mi gerçekten?” dediğinde Jaeha kafasını salladı. “Evet, öyle. Senin ne düşündüğünü az çok anladım.” dediğinde Rin “Hadi oradan.” diyerek bir tepki verdiğinde yeşil saçlı adam gülerek konuşmaya başladı.

“Yanımda oturan bu yakışıklı adamla ne konuşsam iyi olur ki? Acaba benimle arkadaş olmak ister mi? Yakışıklı bir arkadaşım olsa iyi olurdu.” sesini bir kadın gibi incelterek konuştuğunda Rin gülmeye başladı. “Düşüncelerimin yanından bile geçmiyor! Hem senin yakışıklı olduğunu düşündüğümü nereden çıkardın?” aniden keyiflenmişti. “Ne yani, yakışıklı değil miyim?” dediğinde Rin tekrar Jaeha'ya baktı. Yüzünün hatlarını, giyim tarzını iyice inceledikten sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Yani bilemedim şimdi. Gerçekten öyle misin?” Jaeha'ya takılıyordu. Genç adam, Rei'nin söylediği söze gülmeye başladı.

Birini güldürebilmenin verdiği o güzel duyguyla tebessüm etti. Uzun zamandır çevresinde bu kadar kalabalık yoktu. Burada olan insanlarla iletişim halinde olabilmek kendisini mutlu ediyordu. Aniden düşen modunu saniyeler içinde tekrar yükselmesini sağlamıştı. “Teşekkür ederim.” birkaç dakikalık sessizliğin ardından kurduğu ilk cümleydi. Jaeha elini karşındaki kızın omzuna koyarak konuşmaya başladı. “İçine kapanık biri olduğun belli fakat ne olursa olsun, birine ihtiyacın olursa, dördümüzün yanına gelebilirsin.” Rin, Jaeha'nın kimden bahsettiğini anlamıştı. Bu yüzden gülümsedi. “Tamam, çok teşekkür ederim.” ikinci kez teşekkür ederken Jaeha omuz silerek önemli olmadığını ima ederken kapını çalmasıyla Jaeha derin bir nefes vererek konuşmaya başladı. “Gitme zamanım geldi.” Jaeha ayağa kalkarken, Rin'de onunla ayağa kalktı. Jaeha pencereye yönelmeye başladı. Genç kız ne olduğunu anlamasa da Jaeha'nın peşinden gidip pencereyi açtı. Rin'in bir şey demesine gerek kalkmadan bir zıplayışında gökyüzünde süzülmeye başlaması Rin'in ağzını açık bıraksa da çalan kapıyla kendini toparlayıp pencereyi örttü ve kapıya yöneldi. Kapıyı açtığında kapının önünde genç bir çocuğun elinde tepsi ile beklediğini gördü.

Hızlıca soru işaretleri dolu gözlerini çocuğunun yüzünde gezdirirken, çocuk karşısında olan kızın merakını anladığından yanıt vermeden önce derin bir nefes aldı. “Merhaba, ben Yoon. Doktorum, duyduğum bir şikayet yüzünden sana bakmak için geldim. İyi olmadığın söylendi.” dediğinde Rin şaşkınlıkla kapıyı aralayarak kapının önünde bekleyen bedenin içeri girmesi için kenara çekildi. Kendisinden kısa beden içeri girdiğinde Rin kapıyı kapattı ve ayakta bekleyen çocuğa dönerek “Geç şöyle otur ayakta kalma.” bu cümlenin ardından Rin'in ismini Yoon olduğunu öğrendiği sağlıkçı gencin gösterdiği yere oturmasını izledi. Daha sonra da kendisi çocuk gibi gidip fudonun üzerine oturdu.

“Aslında benim hiçbir şeyim yok.” Rin ağzının içinden mırıldandı. Tepsinin üzerinde olan şifalı otlardan yapılmış merhemi iyice karıştırırken kirpikleri ardından Rin'e baktı. Bakışları sert değildi fakat Rin bu bakış yüzünden ürperti hissetti. Titremesini durdurmak için ellerini yumruk yaparak üzerinde olan kimonoyu tuttu. “Geliş amacım senin bir yerini filan yaranlamanla oluşan yara ya da grip için değil. Saçların ve vücudunun daha hızlı kilo alması için vitamin takviyesi yapmak için geldim.” dediğinde Rin'in gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Bu-bunu k-kim istedi?” kekelemesi şaşkınlığından toparlayamadığı cümleler yüzündendi. “Kral Soo-won'un kişisel doktoru tarafından söylendi. Kendisi gelecekti fakat son anda işi çıktığı için ben geldim.”

Rin kısaca baş salladı ve suskunluğunu korumaya devam etti. Bu işte bir iş vardı, kendisi kralı kahvaltıdan bu yana görmemişti. Bunu bilemesi çok zordu yoksa buraya gelirken biri mi görmüştü? Derin bir nefes verdi. Kendisi kralı gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu atladığı bir şeyler olmalıydı yoksa kralı görseydi fark eder ve yanında gider- aklına gelen şeyden sonra tüm taşlar yerine oturmuştu. Odasına üzgün şekilde geldiğinde görmemiş olmalıydı dalgın hali kralı endişelendirmiş olmalıydı. Bir anlığına kendine çok büyük küfür ettiğinde kafasının üzerinde bir el hissedince düşüncelerini kenara attı.

Yoon kafasına yaptığı merhemi sürüyordu. “Şimdilik kitaplarda olan ve benim okuduğum o bilgi ve verilen malzemelerle bu merhemi yaptım. Şansın varsa erkenden işe yaraması lazım. Yalnızca bu merhem yetmeyecek çünkü vücut zayıflığın normal bir insandan çok daha zayıf olduğundan kolay kilo alman ve saçlarının uzayıp sağlıklı olabilmesi için vitamin ilaçları yapacak ve sana günde üç kez vereceğim. Bu ilaçlar iştahını arttıracak bu yüzden bol bol yemeye bak. Vücudunun zayıflığından midenin de çok küçük olduğunu söyleyebilirim bu yüzden fazladan yemek yemek senin midenin bulaması gibi bazı etkiler olabilir sakın ola kusup yediklerini çıkartmaya kalkma. Yoksa yaptığım her şey boşuna gider.” uzun uzun bilgilendirici konuşmasını yaptıktan sonra merhemi sürmeye devam etti. “Teşekkür ederim.” Rin'in sesi uzun bir aradan sonra odayı doldurdu. İşiyle ilgilenen çocuk kısaca “Rica ederim.” dedikten sonra konuşmaya devam etti. “Bu arada unutmadan, bugün akşam yemeğine katılmamışsın galiba. Bu yüzden ben gittikten sana yemek getirmek için birileri gelecek. Ondan önce tepesinin üzerinde olan karışımı iç.” diyerek elini Rin'in kafasından çektikten sonra Rin tepsiye uzanarak bahsi geçen karışımı alarak içti.

Kısa süre sonra Yoon gitmiş, dediği gibi yerine yemek getirmek için bir kadın gelmişti tepsiyi içeri aldıktan sonra oturup yemek yemeğe başlamıştı. Yoon'un dediği gibi iştahı açılmıştı çünkü kendisini aç hissediyordu. Yedikçe doyduğunu hissetmiyordu bu yüzden önünde olan koca tabağın hepsini bitirdi. Derin bir nefes vererek suyundan büyük bir yudum aldı. Küçük midesi için çok fazla yemişti. Midesi patlayacak gibi hissediyordu, ayrıca midesi bulanıyordu fakat kendini tutuyordu. “Bugünü atlatırsam her şey daha güzel olacak.” dedikten sonra yatağına giderek uyumaya başladı.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Çok üzgünüm, sizi aşırı beklettim farkındayım bazılarınız ne olduğunu bile unutmuş olabilir gerçekten üzgünüm. Tarihi fantastik bir konuya kurgu yazmak pek kolay değil. Bu süreçte ikinci kez animeyi baştan izledim çünkü zihnimi tazeleme ihtiyacım vardı. Kendimi zorlamadan, yazmak istediğim zaman açıp yazıyorum.
> 
> Elimde hâlâ birkaç bölüm var ama taslaklarımın olması her zaman daha iyi hissediriyor. Yorum yapıp, kudos'a basarsanız çok mutlu olurum çünkü sizin sandığınız aksine çok kafa yorup, en iyi şekilde size bir şeyler sunmak istiyorum.
> 
> Tam olarak bölümü kontrol etmedim bir hatam varsa affedin lütfen.

Alacakaranlığın hüküm sürdüğü sessiz ve ıssız saatlerde Rin uykusundan sıçrayarak uyandı. Gördüğü rüya -ya da kabus mu demeliydi?- yüzünden içini büyük bir korku kaplarken yutkundu. Hemen oturur pozisyonuna gelirken yanında bulundurduğu içi su dolu büyük bardağı alarak büyük bir yudum su içti. Bugün orada kesinlikle bulunmalıydı. Kötü şeyler olma olasılığı vardı. Buna izin izin vermezdi. Bir iç karışıklık olmamalıydı.

Derin bir nefes vererek ayağa kalktı. Kötü bir rüya görmesine rağmen önceki günlere göre daha iyi hissediyordu. Hızlıca üzerini değiştirip, odadan çıktı. Her yer henüz karanlıktı aynı zamanda yürüdüğü yerde hüküm süren sessizliği bozan şey onun adımlarıydı ama bunu sorun etmedi herkes üçüncü rüyalarını görüyor olmalıydılar bu yüzden kendisini duymazlardı. Uzun zaman olmuştu, bir süre çalışsa iyi olacaktı. Bu yüzden dün Jaeha'ların kalmış olduğu odadan odasına giderken, gözüne ilişen boş çalışma alana gitmeye karar vermişti.

Orası istediği gibi çalışabilecek bir alandı oraya nasıl gideceği aklındaydı bu yüzden hızlıca merdivenlerin olduğu yere gelip, yavaşça, fazla ses çıkarmamaya özen göstererek aşağıya indi. Aynı yavaşlıkla bir mızrak alarak, çalışmadan önce kendi kilosundan daha ağır olduğunu düşündüğü mızrağı elinde bir kez çevirdi. Çevirme kabiliyeti yerindeydi böylece hızlıca başlangıç yaparak, çalışmaya başladı. Öğlene kadar daha zamanı vardı. Bu yüzden bir süre çalışacağı için mutluydu. Mızrağı kullanmaya başlarken, aklına gelen askerde edindiği anılar gelince güldü. Bu oldukça memnun bir gülümsemeydi.

Elinde olan mızrak birine deseydi, büyük ihtimalle ölürdü. Büyük mızrağı yalnızca elinde değil, vücudunda da döndürüyor, öldürücü hamleler için çalışıyordu. Birkaç saat mızrakla antrenman yapmıştı gökyüzü önünü görecek kadar aydınlandığında elinde olan mızrağı bırakıp, ok ve yayı almıştı. Ok ve yaya bakarak, alnında biriken terleri sildi. Zayıf olduğu için çok yorulmuştu bu yüzden beş dakika ara vermenin iyi olduğunu düşündüğünden yere oturup, dinlemek için gözlerini kapattı. Gelmeden önce daha alacakaranlıktı şimdiyse gökyüzü iyiden iyiye aydınlanıyordu. Hava soğuk ve bulutluydu lakin yaptığı egzersiz ve adrenalinin etkiyle vücudu sıcakcıktı. Bulutlu hava onun enerji dolmasına neden oluyordu.

Kendisine vermiş olduğu beş dakikalık aranın bittiğini düşündüğünden ayağa kalkarak atış yapmak adına ok için konulmuş beyaz ve kırmızı şerit ve noktası kırmızı olan çemberin önüne geldi. Uzun zamandır bu aletlerle dokunmadığından paslanmıştı alışması düşündüğünden daha fazla zaman alıyordu. Mızrağı geç bırakmasının en büyük nedeni buydu. Kullanım kabiliyetini geri alması uzun sürmüştü. Hızlıca oku yaya yerleştirip, yayı gerebildiği kadar germeden önce nefesini tuttu ve yayı gerdi daha sonra da nefesini yavaşça ağzından verirken hızlıca atışını yaptı. Aslında uzağı görme konusunda amma kötüydü fakat diğer herkes oklarını ileriye, düşmana doğru atacağından ok kullanması sorun olmazdı. Bu yüzden ilk atışını yaptı.

İki saat ok çalışmasından sonra dinlenip, eline kılıç alarak kılıçı öne doğru savurdu. Daha sonra tek eliyle hızlıca başladı. İki eliyle tutarsa yanından ya da arkasından gelecek bir tehditi engelleyemezdi bu yüzden tek elle kullanmamak her zaman avatajlıydı. Bir süre sonra kılıç ve mızrağı aynı anda kullanmak için mızrağı eline aldı.

Uzun süren çalışmadan sonra hızlıca yukarı çıktı. Herkes etrafta kendi işlerini yapıyorlardı bu yüzden Rin etrafta dikkat çekmemişti. Derin bir nefes vererek, artık öğrenmiş olduğu odasının yolunu tuttu. Zor olmuştu ama yine de çalışmak için gittiği boş alana gitmeden iyice etrafına bakmıştı. Kendine göre odasının yolunu öğrenmek için şifrelemeler yapmıştı ve bu durumu biraz daha kolaylaştırmıştı. Gidip üzerini değiştirip, ilacnı içtikten sonra yemek yiyip, biraz uyumak istiyordu. Enerjisi hepten yitirmişti bu yüzden her an düşüp bayılacak gibi hissetse bile pes etmedi. Odasının olduğu koridora geldiğinde, kral, odasının önünde durduğunu gören Rin şaşkınlıkla krala bakmaya başladı. Kendisine böylesine özel ilgi göstermesi olan borçluluk hissini daha da arttırıyordu.

“Ah Rin, ben de sana bakmıştım nerede-” Rin, yüzünde nasıl bir ifade vardı bilmiyordu ama kral genç kıza bakınca cümlesini yarıda kesti. Hızlıca genç kızın önüne gelerek konuşmaya başladı. “İyi misin? Yüzün neden böyle kızarmış? Hasta mı oldun?" Rin bir süre kralın ne demek istediğini düşündü, algıları yorulduğu için kapanmıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra kralın dediği şeyi algılayınca hızlıca elini yüzüne götürdü. "A-ah o mu? Şey,” bir süre ne yalan söyleyeceğini düşündü. “Elimi yüzümü yıkadım. Su soğuktu bu yüzden yüzüm biraz kızardı." söylediği bu küçük pembe yalan sonrasında inandırıcı olsun diye gülümseyip, gözlerini kralın gözlerinden çekti. Kralın yapılan açıklamadan tahmin olduğunu düşündüğü sırada kral Rin'in bileğini tuttu. "Tamam, hadi o zaman kahvaltı yapalım." diyerek kızı peşimden sürükledi.

Rin bir şeyler söylemek istese de söylemedi bu yüzden krala ayak uydurdu. Kısa bir süre sonra dün herkesle birlikte kahvaltı yaptıkları odaya gittiler, ikili hızlıca yerlerine oturduktan sonra Rin aç karınla içmesi gereken kendisi için çok önemli olan masadaki ilacı içti. "Soowon-sama, benim bir süre beklemem lazım, ilaç etkisini 10 dakikada gösteriyor." dediğinde Soo-won gülümsedi. "Benim için hava hoş. Acelem yok, ne de olsa birlikte yiyeceğimiz için on dakika seni beklerim." dediğinde Rin bir şey söylemedi. Kralın kendine karşı bu kadar nazik davranmasına minnettardı.

“Yalan söyledin değil mi?” Kralın ciddi konuşmasıyla Rin'in gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı. “N-ne zaman?” dediğinde Soo-won, Rin'e bakarak güldü. “Buraya gelmeden önce. Yüzünü yıkadığına dair söylediğin cümleyi kastediyorum.” dediğinde Rin yutkundu. Nasıl anlamıştı? Tamam, Rin her zaman berbat bir yalancıydı. Annesi tarafından yalan söylememesi üzerine büyütülmüştü bu yüzden yalan söylemek ona göre değildi. Teslim olmuşcasına derin bir nefes verdi. “Evet, nereden anladınız?” dediğinde Soo-won, genç kızı süzdü. “Yanakların soruyu sorduğum zamandan daha da kızardı üstelik kulakların da kızardı.” dediğinde Rin ikinci kez yutkunduktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Aslında savaş için çalışıyordum. Ateş kabilesi generali kendini çok akıllı sanıyor ama tam bir aptal. Lütfen, sizinle birlikte savaş alanında savaşmama izin verin.”

Soo-won'un yüzünde bir şaşkınlık belirdi. Hiçbir şeyden Rin'e bahsetmemişti, onun hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu. Nasıl olur da savaş için hazırlanırdı? “Rüya mı gördün?” şaşkınlık için sorduğu soru karşısında Rin ona bakarak kafasını olumlu şekilde salladı. “Ateş kabilesinde olan askerleri yaralarım ama Kai imparatorluğundakileri öldürürüm.” dediğinde Soo-won'un şaşkınlık ifadesi bir gülümsemeye döndü. “Hayır.” gülümseyen yüzüne rağmen sesi çok ciddi ve şakadan uzak çıkmıştı. Rin şaşkınlıkla “Ama ben de gelmek istiyorum.” itiraz ettiği sırada Soo-won ona ciddi bir şekilde bakınca söylediği sözün arkasında durduğunu açınca bakışlarıyla belli etti. Rin önüne döndü ve bu olayla ilgi tek bir kelime dahi etmedi. O izin vermese de bir şekilde gitmeye kararlıydı.

Sessizlikle geçen zamandan sonra Rin ve Soo-won kahvaltılarını yapmaya başladılar. Geçen süre boyunca ne Rin daha fazla itiraz etmiş, ne de Soo-won bu konuyu açmıştı. Etraf oldukça sessizdi. Yalnızca ikisi vardı, içerisi ikilinin arasında olan sessizliği bozan şey, dışarıdan gelen seslerdi.

Yemek olabilecek ne sessiz şekilde bitti. Rin, kraldan izin alarak odasına gitti. Hızlıca yatağına uzanarak gözlerini kapattı. Biraz uykuya ihtiyacı vardı. Gördüğü rüyalar yüzünden uyku düzeni diye bir şey kalmamıştı bu yüzden her an çok uykuluydu. Derince esmeyip, kafasını rahat yastık üzerine rahat bir pozisyon aldıktan sonra hızlıca uyumak adına düşünmeyi bıraktı.

Gözlerini açmasını sağlayan şey dışarıda olan koşturmanın sesleriydi. Yatağında oturup pozisyona gelip, bir süre ayrılmayı bekledi. Olanlar kısa sürede aklına gelince hızlıca gözlerini açıp, ayağa kalktı. Kapısını büyük bir şiddetle açarken, kızıl saçlı kızın odasının önünden geçtiğini gördü. “Hey!” diye bağırdığında kızıl saçlı kız durdu ve ona döndü. “Adını bilmiyorum ama daha önce karşılaştık. Nereye gidiyorsun? Savaş meydanına mı? Ben de gelmek istiyorum.” dediğinde kızıl saçlı kız önünde duran kıza bakarak gülmeyecek cevap verdi. “Benim adım Yona. Gelmek istiyorsan gel.” dediğinde Rin hızlıca kapısını örtüp Yona'nın peşine takıldı.

Gittikleri tenha yerde gördüğü beş beden gözlerinin kocaman açılmasına neden oldu. Bunu beklemiyordu. Hızlıca onların yanına gidip konuşmaya başladı. “Siz tanışıyor musunuz?” dediğinde Jaeha gülerek; “Burada olmamızın sebebi Yona. Eğer o olmasaydı, biz burada olmazdık.” cevap verdiğinde Rin, Yona'ya baktı. Karşısında olan dörtlüye şevkat dolu bakıyordu. Daha sonra konuşmaya başladı. “Hak nerede? Gitti mi yoksa?” dediğinde arkadan bir ses duyuldu. “Ne oldu Hime-sama kim gitmiş?” dediğinde Rin arkasını döndüğünde Yona koşarak Hak'ın yanına gitti. Rin o efsanevi generali karşısında görünce put gibi kalmıştı. Gözlerini onun üzerinden ayırmıyordu. Hak bunu fark ettiği için onu çok dikkatle inceleyen genç kıza bakarak kaşlarını çattı. “Bu kim?” dediğinde Jaeha konuşmaya başladı. “Yeni bir arkadaşımız bizimle birlikte gelmek istiyor.”

“Böylesine zayıf ve dayanıksız bir vücutla orada savaşabilir misin?” Soru direkt olarak Rin'e yönelikti. Genç kız ağzını açtı, tam konuşacakken Jaeha araya girdi. “Zayıf olabilir ama inan bana çok güçlü. Kendim şahit oldum buna.” Rin sinirlenmişti. Neden bilmiyordu, Hak'la ilgili duyduğu onca söylentiden sonra onunla tanışmak istemişti. Onunla konuşmak, ondan bir şeyler öğrenmek istemişti fakat karışsındaki adamın böyle konuşması onu sinirlendirmişti. Bu yüzden, onlardan uzaklaşmak adına yürümeye başladı. Kija hızlıca konuşmaya başladı. “Hey! Nereye gidiyorsun? Birlikte gitmeyecek miydik?” dediğinde Rin arkasını dönerek Kija'ya gülümsedi. “Kendim giderim.” bunu dedikten sonra hızlıca onlardan uzaklaştı. Yona hızlıca Hak'ın omzuna yumruk attı. “Hak, bir kadınla nasıl konuşulması gerektiğini öğrenmen gerek.” Ardından Jaeha'ya döndü. “Jaeha, sen onunla gider misin? Orada görüşürüz.” dediğinde Jaeha kafasını salladı. Hızlıca grup ayrılmıştı.

Rin sinirle yürümeye devam etti. Bir yerden at bulmalı ve onunla savaş meydanına gitmeliydi. Orada savaşmak için kanı hiç olmadığı kadar kaynıyordu. Yürüdüğü süre boyunca at bulamamıştı bu yüzden pes etmişlikle nefes verip, bir duvara yasladı. Ağlamak istiyordu ama göz yaşları akmıyordu. Bu yüzden yalnızca orada durdu. Bu sırada Jaeha hızlıca Rin'in yanına oturup konuşmaya başladı. “Sinirin bozuldu değil mi?” dediğinde Rin kafasını Jaeha'ya çevirdi. “Hem de nasıl. Ona büyük saygı ve hayranlık duyuyorum fakat hemencik öyle bir şey söylemesi beni sinirlendirdi. Ona gücümü göstereceğim.” dediğinde Jaeha ayağa kalkarak, elini Rin'e uzattı. “Gidelim mi?” Rin hızlıca Jaeha'nın elini tutup ayağa kalktıktan sonra Jaeha, Rin'i kucağına aldıktan sonra hızlıca hızlandı. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bir sonraki bölümde görüşmek üzere umarım kurguyu seviyorsunuzdur ve özlersiniz. Hoşçakalın!


End file.
